


Collection of Teratophilia Works from nasti-imagines/terato-imagines

by sinnanasti



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Incest, Knotting, Monsters, Multi, Original Character(s), Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Teratophilia, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 39,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnanasti/pseuds/sinnanasti
Summary: These are all my small fics and stuff from my blog, with a focus on the monsters and aliens! There will be some original characters in this as well.
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

His skin’s hot. His claws are sharp. His hands, so big, could easily snap you in two without even a second thought or any hesitation. But, he’s gentle. He’s gentle as he runs his fingers over your belly and hips and shoulders, those claws scraping just slightly and leaving pink lines along your skin, and it feels right. Those teeth of his, they scratch as well, when he places open mouthed kisses to your neck and shoulders, nails scratching light and slow along your bare thighs. It feels nice, almost homey. You sigh as he bites down softly on your shoulder, never wanting to hurt, and your head falls back onto his chest.

He looks down at you, blinks those many eyes, and smiles. It’s literally ear to ear, and those teeth glimmer, sharp and bright, in the light of the lamp. You smile back, arching just slightly to sneak a kiss to the soft and sensitive skin under his jaw. He squirms against you and lets out a chuffing laugh, the one you adore, and that gains him another kiss to his jaw. The smooth, hot skin under you is like a safety blanket in your mind, shielding you from the world outside. You shift out of his lap, move to the middle of the living room, and announce you’re making a fort.

An hour later and you’re curled in his lap, arms around his neck as you watch a movie in your fort. There’s soft light filtering in from the fairy lights he had hung up, and his many eyes take in the sight of you in the light and the movie at the same time. There’s no noise to your movie, you had muted it the moment it interrupted your peaceful quiet, and he wouldn’t have it another way. Some of his eyes close, a type of rest for him, and you cuddle closer into his warm embrace.

It’s quiet, and you feel at peace. He does too.

On the nights when the ache in your chest is too big, too needy, you find it hard to breathe. He sleeps in a separate room on these nights, wanting you to have space, but you find him and wake him with soft sobs. All of those eyes are on your again and his hands are soft as he cups your cheeks and licks your tears away. His lips brush over your forehead, murmuring in his ancient tongue. They’re terms of endearment, encouragement, and you understand his words even without his translations. He hold you, all night, and murmurs.

When the aching stills and your heart and soul are no longer screaming, he’s still there. He’s still holding you, many eyes watching every reaction of yours, and his arms curl around you. Muscled but thin arms, four of them now, and they’re warm as a cup of hot chocolate. It calms your hurt, and he lets you curl in his lap, the curve of your spine under his hands with four too many fingers. His murmurs begin anew, then turn into a soft song, one he had known for eons and decades and millennia, only sharing it on these nights.

It’s calming, and helps you sleep. It’s quiet again, and you’re at peace.

He finds solace in your peace.

In the mornings, he is still holding you, but with not an inch of space between you. He’s afraid of you leaving, and becomes an octopus during the night. He knows you wouldn’t.

Even monsters are afraid sometimes.

You wake after him, and find those eyes staring at you, the deep reds and bright golds and forest greens seeming to brighten when you blink up at him sleepily. He steals a kiss, not minding your breath isn’t the best in the mornings. You reach for water and he gives the bottle to you, watching intently as you swallow down almost a quarter. He reaches out, large hand around your throat and resting softly on your skin. Those claws also press to your skin, and his other hands run slowly down your chest and back, mapping your internal workings.

Humans always fascinated him, and you were the best to observe in his mind. You bring up breakfast and he shrugs before stealing another five kisses, tongue pressing in just a bit past your lips and licking into you. It brings a flush to your cheeks, your fingers digging into his sharp shoulders, and he lets out a laugh, deep and rich. You huff against his tongue, landing a light smack to his shoulder, and one hand of his returns the light smack to your thigh as a smile forms against your mouth.

You stay in bed that morning. He brings you breakfast and has his way with you, letting you do the same after lunch. He has you for dinner.

It’s quiet at night when you go to bed. He holds you, just like always, and you feel at home and safe.

There are days when you go out without him, days when you’re free to do things by yourself, but the connection between you and your monster is soul deep and he feels the things you do. When you’re happy, he sends a sharp smile through the link and you beam even more, the thought making your cheeks hurt at the huge smile he wears.  
When you’re afraid, he barely hesitates before he comes to your side. One wrong touch by a man that had been following you and your monster is with you, in his human form with his dark hair and his red and green eyes and too blunt teeth. His canines keep their sharpness, and you cling to him as he stands there and stares the man down. He walks you home before pressing a kiss to your cheek and shutting off himself from the soul bond for an hour or two.

He comes home smelling of blood and death and dirty deeds done in hidden alleys. His claws carry bits of flesh and muscle of the man who had frightened you so much, and you feel a deep love for him. A love so deep that you press a soft kiss to his blood soaked mouth, and lead him into the bathroom. At irregular intervals, his many eyes blink as he watches you clean off his claws and patch the tips of his feet, the small circles seemingly impossible to carry him. You press kisses to his skin, nuzzling his neck, and he silently begs you to join him.

The tub’s barely big enough to fit you both, but you make it work, and curl up between his legs, chin on his chest as you watch his many eyes blink and he thinks silently. He’s clean, but you still run the wash cloth over his warm skin, and he hums his soft thanks. He carries you out of the bath, drying you with gentle hands, and offers his chest to you to cuddle up to him.

His nails dig into your hip a bit, the sharp pain making your breath hitch, and he lets his tongue run over your chin and cheeks as he scratches a symbol onto your hip. It’s a claiming mark, making you his own, and your heart races at the knowledge. He lifts you up, cuts his thumb with his own claw, and drips some blood into the symbol. It flashes and sears into your skin before he licks over it, and nuzzles his mouth between your thighs.

When he’s done, he rumbles happily in little purrs, one hand resting on your back as you sprawl on his chest, and he explains the marking. You were his, body and soul, and that mark would show anyone that truth. Once the daylight came, he would allow you to make a mark similar to the one on your hip in his own skin.

It’s quiet after you say your good nights, and after you mark him, his fears slip away.

You wouldn’t leave, and now he knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shy alien boyfriend + oviposition

He’s nervous. You can tell it by the clicking of his spines on his shoulders, and by the way his soft antennae run over your cheeks and jaw. You hug his belly, fingers gently poking into the soft skin between scale plating, and the corners of his top two eyes lift in some sort of amusement. You know he enjoys your touching him, and you smile up at him, then press a soft kiss to the empty space where his mouth would be. All four of his eyes crinkle in the equivalent of a smile.

He calms when you smile, and he leans forward to press his forehead to yours, spines clicking together at a quick speed, showing his happiness. Through your mind link, he shows a rapid assortment of images, mostly you on your knees and his eggs settled in your belly. Your cheeks are red when he pulls away, and you let out a tiny giggle before nodding. He tilts his head, confusion in the tilt of his eyes, but his antennae shoot up straight when you shift into position, back arched teasingly.

When he presses against you, there’s the hardness pressing against you, and your breath hitches in anticipation. He takes his time grinding against you, getting you worked up and eager. His arms go around your hips, a soft grip with six fingers on both hips, claws digging in just slightly. Arching back, you let out a soft moan, and feel him jerk against your hips, a twitch that betrays his excitement.

Gentle fingers on his second set of arms tug away your underwear, and you gasp when he presses his tip to your entrance. He’s leaking already, and you reach back to stroke him a bit, happy hums escaping your throat. He clicks happily, rutting against you and in your grasp, then gently swats your hand away. He asks permission through the mind link and when you allow it, he wastes no time in pushing inside.

He takes his time. He takes you apart. He works you into a frenzy, edging and edging until you’re begging him in babbling tones, gasping out pleas. He’s pleased, seeing you like this, even if it surprises him how much you love this. The first egg is medium sized, almost the size of your fist, and as it travels down his shaft, you feel him expand in you. It drives you wild.

The fluid inside you help him push deeper, and you know you’re drooling in more than one place. The egg pushes in slowly, and settles inside you. The next few follow and your boyfriend presses himself into you fully, to the hilt, as he slowly fills your belly. By the fifth egg, there’s a small bulge, and he runs his hand over it with amazed chitters as you shake and climax.

The tenth is the final one, and you feel them shift a few times in you as he settles into a steady, heard rhythm. He’s not done after just placing the eggs. You’re gripping the sheets and moaning happily as he fills you to the brim, cum covering the brood inside you and dripping down your thighs as he pulls out. Those clicks again, he’s so happy, and rubs the lower portion of his face against your cheek in a kiss.

When the eggs shift out a week later, you’re crimson the entire time as he watches, all four eyes wide. The eggs slide out slowly, and he catches each one before placing them in a makeshift nest, nuzzling each and every one of them. He allows you an hour of rest after the last one is out, and keeps his arms around you at all times. After your rest, he’s ready to go again, the bulge of his eggs visible in his shaft as he rubs it against your thigh, color high on his cheeks in a blush.

How could you say no?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some tasty malformed werewolf fucking, with some good knotting as well

He’s always so eager. Your eager boy, and he licks your cheek with a wagging tail as you stretch yourself on your fingers, preparing for him.He’s hard already, just from watching, and whining. So eager, he can barely wait for you to get onto your knees before he’s mounting you, happy growls escaping. He knew you wanted this and all it took was your consent when he brought up the topic of knotting.

The feeling of fur on your back and ass is one of the best feelings in your mind. He’s warm atop you, whines escaping from his mouth, the sharpness of his many teeth of the four sections clamping onto your shoulder. He tries to be gentle, but you feel the pricks of pain from the teeth digging into your skin as he rubs himself against you with sharp jerks of his hips.

Your hips jerk as he pushes in slowly, tongue lolling out to lick at your cheek as he pushes in all the way. The slight hint of his knot brushes against you when he bottoms out, making you clench around him. When you’re adjusted, he grunts and gets a good hold on your hips before just going at it.

Hips smacking together, his rhythm is hard and rough as he chases his pleasure and pants against the back of your neck. His fur mats with sweat as he works himself hard. Your cheek is pressed against the mattress, eyes closed as he just fucks and fucks. The swell of his knot grows against you until it’s pushing in and out with his thrusts.

The stretch aches just a bit, and you arch up into the thrusts, almost panting as much as him. Claws dig into your hips and there’s a slight trickle of blood down your skin. He bucks hard into you over and over, then just slams his knot inside you, and his head tips back with a loud howl that spills from his split mouth.

His knot feels huge, locked inside you as he jerks. He’s still thrusting into you, shallow pumps of his hips trying to get as deep as he can to pump you full. You clench, and he howls again, claws digging in more as he pushes in fully, knot swelling as he cums hard.

The hot feeling makes you squeal, toes curling, and he halfway purrs as he rocks into you and cums more, panting against your shoulder. He cums twice more and fills you to the brim, and it drips when he tugs himself out. Your legs shake as he noses lightly between your thighs, tongue curling and rubbing against you. He seems not to mind his own taste as he licks at you, bringing you to a climax.

When you’re calm, he carries you on tiny back paws to the bathroom and presses apologetic kisses to your cheeks as he cleans your hips and shoulders where he had made indents. You press a kiss to his cheek in reply, bathing in his attention. His tail swishes against your leg as he carries you back into your bedroom.

Just an hour later and he’s shoving his knot in again, the allure too much for him to ignore, and you don’t object in the slightest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf bf introduces reader to his pack for the first time

One thing you didn’t expect from your boyfriend was the sudden desire of his to introduce you to his pack. He’d brought it up when your were lying together in bed one night, strong arms around you and teeth grazing your shoulder as he spoke. You paused when he brought it up, knowing that meeting his pack was a very big deal for his kind. It was what made you decide to agree.

You just didn’t know it’d be so much fun.

Your boyfriend’s large palm is pressed to your back, his form having shifted from human to more wolf like, though he kept his muscle and still stood upright, only with dark fur and lupine facial features. You shuffle closer to him, your frame vastly smaller than his own, and the other weres around you. The only ones close to your height were the children, his pack towering over you. It was intimidating, to say the least.

They seemed wary at first when you had stepped onto the pack grounds, your boyfriend making an announcement that you were mates while they all took turns sniffing at you, trying to figure you out. One child shoved his nose against your neck and your squealed, jumping half a mile and startling them all into silence. Then they all laughed and the females stole you away from your boyfriend.

You spent a lot of the time with them and the children, answering the females’ questions about how the hell a human could fit a knot inside- with vivid details- and what your mated life was like away from the pack. A couple even made flower crowns for you and your boyfriend before sending you off to find him.

All around, pack life continues, the occasional nod or curious glance tossed your way, and you flush when a few of the other pack members run their eyes slowly up and down your figure, one even licking his lips and offering a toothy smile. Your boyfriend is with the other male members of his age, and you place the crown atop his head and nuzzle his cheek to greet him.

He beams, tugging you into his lap and kissing your cheeks before rubbing his cheek against your neck. The others around the fire chuckle, turning away, as if your boyfriend rubbing his scent over you isn’t to be seen. He lets you settle in his lap, your hand tiny in his large grip as he continues explaining your home to them, and you brighten when food is passed around.

One of the younger males hands a cut of steak to you, your belly rumbling loud and making you flush as they laugh. One look from your boyfriend lets you know that you’re allowed to eat, and you rip into the meat happily, sharp canines helping you tear into it. The circle’s quiet as they watch you, but you don’t mind it that much, holding up half of the meat to your boyfriend, who happily gobbles it down and nuzzles your hair after he’s done.

From the looks on the other weres’ faces, you passed a test, and they all accepted you into the pack like one of their own.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyprus lets you play with his hair
> 
> Cyprus is my plant monster boi, seen in this post: https://nasti-imagines.tumblr.com/post/156472989445/first-sketch-of-cyprus-more-pics-under-the

It wasn’t often that Cyprus let people touch his hair, it was a specialty only reserved for the one he was in a relationship with. One night, he was tired with the heaviness of his hair on his shoulders, and laid himself on your lap, cheek nestled against your thigh as he ran his fingers over your shin and looking up at you. The flowers in his hair fell onto your lap as you lightly pet the soft strands and looked down at him happily.

He blinked up at you and smiled, showing off his pretty, sharp teeth, before he sat up and sat between your legs, tossing his head a bit so his hair was completely over his shoulders. His wordless demand was clear, and you run your fingers slowly through his hair, the flowers still falling into your lap. You saw his eyes flutter closed when you began braiding, the sily strands working easily with your hands.

Soft shudders went down Cyprus’ back the entire time you braided his hair, weaving it into a pretty bun atop his head, the streaks of honey turning red at the tips because of the change of seasons. Once you were done braiding and his neck was exposed, you took the moment to kiss and bite softly on his neck, giving the monster the same treatment he gave you.

Cyprus practically melted back against you, shifting to steal your lips in a kiss as his breath hitched in response to your hands squeezing and massaging at his chest. The softness there was always a great feeling under your hands, and his reactions when you toughed him there were the best. The soft whines he made drove you crazy, and he arched happily into the touches, making your giggle against his lips before pulling away with one lingering squeeze to his pecs.

From then on, he happily let you play with his hair whenever you wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon boyfriend fucking + horn tugging

He’s so hot, in every way imaginable. Gorgeous and big, with skin that felt like a wonderfully warm oven underneath you. His tongue flickers out against your thigh, tasting you happily before he buried his face between your legs. You cry out, back arching. Hands immediately wrapped around his horns, the ram looking curls sturdy under your palms.

He jolts as your fingers press into the base of his horns, the sensitive skin being pressed making him rut against the bed as he licks into you. Your lips open in a happy cry as you squirm against his mouth, panting hard and rubbing the base of his horns to make his pleasure spike. He tolerates it for a few minutes before he growls and moves back.

Sitting up, the demon smirked as you gaped at the sheer size of him, girth and length perfect. You were never tired of seeing him nude like this, and the sight of him dripping like this for you had you blushing fifteen shades of crimson.

He pulls you into his lap, wasting no time in plunging inside you and letting out a happy purr of pleasure when he’s in you all the way. His mouth and teeth latch onto your neck as he grips your hips hard, hips thrusting in quick jolts. Your fingers dig into his shoulders before going to his horns, tugging lightly as you rub the bases.

A growl sounds against your skin, and there’s a second hard thrust into you that makes you choke on your breath and spit. He lays you on your back, lifting your hips so you were almost in half. Taking a moment to adjust himself, he takes a moment to look at your sweaty and flushed face.

Those gorgeous, sharp teeth show as he grins, then shuffled his feet apart a bit and gets a better grip on your hands before really laying into you. His hips snap into your and make you shriek happily, legs thrown open wide and hands clinging to his horns in a desperate attempt to keep yourself grounded.

He growls happily and works his hips harder, the obscene sound of skin slapping against skin making you shiver. One hard rub to his horn, almost as if you were jerking him off, and he’s coming undone, slamming into you with a roar and filling you to the brim.

You shake in his arms, enjoying the pleasure with a beaming smile until you’re calm, and he licks over your neck gently as he pulls out, a grin still on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NONCON WARNING
> 
> Movie!Beetlejuice gets summoned and gets some tasty noncon with the reader

The ghost you’d summoned was one mean fucker, snarling and clawing at you as he lorded above your body. He’d tied his tie around your wrists to keep your hands from pushing him away and you strained against the fabric. It was stronger than it should have been, and the tears started again. Beetlejuice just cackled above you as he thrust into your body.

The moment you had broken the summoning circle and let him free, he had pounced on you. The ghost… Demon… Whatever the fuck he was had made quick work of your clothes and whatever minimal prep he had needed to slip into you, then pressed in without much grace. He fucked like an animal, hard and fast and consuming you entirely.

When you tried to fight, he gripped your limbs harshly and dug his claws mean into your skin. Your sheets were smeared with your blood and the glowing cum that leaked from your hole with every thrust. Beetlejuice had already pumped you full of a thick, cool load, and now fucked it deep into your belly while pushing himself closer to another orgasm. You hadn’t cum once yet, but there was a part of you that knew he’d make you, just to make himself proud of his work and break you further.

You tried not to moan when Beetlejuice’s fingers found your sex and worked it, his smirk huge on his face as he leaned into you. He smelled like rot and dirt, making you gag. “C’mon, babe, cum on my cock. Cum for this nasty demon fucking his load into your little guts,” he cackled, and your eyes shut tight.

When you came, it was the catalyst for his orgasm as well, and he groaned long and low in his throat when he filled you once again. You sobbed, trying not to look at him when he leaned in, stealing a biting kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consensual gore and regeneration with a wendigo lover and a regenerative reader

Wendigos were known for their love of blood and eating their partners. Most would be disgusted by that fact, but not you. Thankfully, you’d been gifted with regeneration properties (and a masochistic personality), so being ripped open in a mating frenzy wouldn’t be detrimental for you. And, of course, your love of the woods had brought you right into the middle of wendigo territory.

Rather then eat you at the moment he found you, the wendigo had found some part of you attractive, and carried you to the abandoned cabin in the middle of his woods. There, you spent most all of your time with him. Most of the time when he had you, he didn’t try too much to rip you apart, only dug his claws into your hips and let the blood flow.

When he knew you could heal after he clawed you, his excitement for his upcoming mating season escalated. On the morning he began the week of nonstop mating and hunting, his hardness was pressed right against your back, the owner already rutting desperately against you.

He whined as you got out of bed, nudging him off as well to grab your plastic tarp and spread it over the bed so nothing would get soaked with blood. He twitches as you lay down on the plastic and tug off your clothes, arching your back and showing off for him with a smirk.

He wastes almost no time in pouncing on you, growls rumbling out of him and jaws clacking next to your ear. You moan happily as he bites down onto your shoulder, fangs sinking into your skin and making the first drips of blood flow out and drip on the plastic.

That long tongue lolls out and laps your blood up as he jerks his hips, tip just brushing a bit against your hole. He gets angry, then, and digs his claws into your belly. The pain sparks through you and makes you gurgle happily, arching as he rips open your belly, blood gushing out.

The smell and warmth of your blood drives him wild and the huffing against your neck makes you writhe happily. His hands move to rub and massage in your entrails, claws scraping you just slightly and making you jerk up. Then he straddles your hips and slides his dick right into that warm, wet mess.

Feeling him fucking into your exposed organs is a new type of euphoria, and you know he feels the same from the happy whines and growls that he lets out as he rocks hard and fast into you. Squelching sounds and huffing breaths become music to your ears, and when he pulls out just to slam inside your hole, you shriek happily.

He doesn’t last very long, fucking you in quick rabbit thrusts, and fills you to the brim with a rumble deep in his chest. God, it felt good, and you shudder through your own orgasm as he keeps rocking into you, then seems to smirk when he lifts a piece of your intestines up.

The pain is numbing as he starts chewing on your insides, and your eyes roll back as he slips back into the hole he ripped open. His hips roll slow and languid into you, the slickness of your blood making him hum around mouthfuls of intestines. He hooks one claw in your skin, ripping all the way up to your chest as the hole in your belly begins to stitch itself together.

He buries his snout into your chest, huffing around and licking up the blood before his fangs close around your diaphragm, ripping a chunk out of it as his hips speed up. You gasp- or try to- and writhe under his ministrations, breathing growing irregular. He pulls out your stomach, claws easily ripping through your skin, and swallows it down happily with no issues.

Your eyes are blurry from tears and you’re so close. When your guts begin regenerating, you’re shaking hard as your orgasm rips through you, your nails digging into your boyfriend’s thighs. He lets out a happy chuff before slipping out of your intestines and pushes into your leaking hole.

He keeps fucking into you, hard and fast, growling when your clench hard around him in another orgasm, triggered by your stomach growing back. His blood covered snout fills your view as he leans down, tongue flicking out and pushing past your lips in the semblance of a kiss.

After he comes in you a third and fourth time, he seems to be sated, draping his long body over you and running his claws over your skin as it knits together again. his tongue curls around your jaw comfortingly, and you happily nuzzle close, content to rest until the next wave of arousal nails him.

It was going to be a very long week.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naga courtship and mating

Gold was his favorite color on your bare body. He adored seeing you decked out in chains and jewels, the metals and clasps cool against your warmed flesh. Your hips and legs are even warmer than the rest of you, being wrapped in your boyfriend’s coils.

You arch your back, the light making your jewelry glitter. A courting gift, he’d called the yards of gold chain and precious stones that you draped over yourself, and boy did you make use of it. Just the sight of you decked in his gift and nothing else had him quivering underneath your fingers. He whines as he bucks up and wraps his tail around you, eyes lust filled.

He’s practically drooling as you roll your shoulders, the chains hanging on your chest tinkling with the movement. You let out a breathy sigh as the chains brush just slightly against your nipples, and your boyfriend jerks at the sound. He’s whining through his teeth, the fangs poking out from his upper lip as he flicks his tongue out, scenting your arousal.

A giggle falls from your lips before you wriggle out of his grip and drape your thighs wide astride his lap and coils, cheeks flushed as he stares between your legs pointedly. The chains overlapping and encircling your thighs bit into your skin just slightly, and came to a connecting ring just below your navel, giving him the perfect spot to stare.

A shift of your hips and drip of your fluids had him snapping to attention and hissing before tugging you into his lap. Both dicks press against you and you flush darker, rocking against your boyfriend and panting against his neck as he tries to reign himself in. His claws dig into your skin as he grips your hips, bucking up into the friction you provide.

He wastes no time in nudging his fingers inside, working you open slow as his tongue flicks over your cheeks and jaw to taste you. He takes you apart slowly, wringing one orgasm out before he had even gotten one dick inside you. The best was when he fit both in at once, the stretch and fullness making you sore in the best way for days afterwards.

When he feels you’re stretched enough, he pulls his fingers out, smirking as you bite onto his shoulder. His tip just brushes where you want it and you’re about to threaten him when.. there. It slips in slow, and your jaw drops as you’re filled to the brim. Once you’re situated, he lays on his back, atop his own coils, and starts fucking up into you, tongue curling around one nipple.

Neither of you last very long, and when he hisses his intentions to mate you full, you shudder and shriek above him, clenching down hard. His knot pops inside, and you’re filled with warmth as he cums both inside you and on your back, one of his hands wrapped around his lonely erection. You shiver as he twitches happily and sucks a mark on your neck, then starts thrusting into you slowly, the motions making squelching noises that have you blushing bright red.

He just hisses happily, easing his knot out before guiding the tip of his other dick to when you’re dripping, and you know it’s going to be a long night. The only downside is the fact that your thigh jewelry snaps when he bends you over the bed, and there’s indents on your chest from the chains.

But then again, you wouldn’t have it any other way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gargoyle boyfriend + going on a flight together

The wind stings as you move through the air, solid muscle tensing under you as you huddle closer to him. When you agreed to flying with him, you had no idea it would be this frightening.

This exhilarating.

Your breath had been stolen from you lungs the moment he pushed off from the cathedral, giddiness and fear going hand in hand as he carried you far above the city and the streets, up into the clouds where he finally slowed to a gliding pace. Slowly unwinding your arms from his shoulders, you slowly sit up on his strong back, looking around.

The sun was beginning to set behind the line of the clouds, the soft orange and red light filling your eyes as you breathed in clean, fresh air. Spending most of your time in the city, you had no idea this land of clouds and silence had even existed. You didn’t even know that air could be this clean. Your boyfriend grins at you over his shoulder as you reach out and attempt to grab a cloud.

You knew it wouldn’t be like in cartoons, but the surprised gasp that escaped you as your hand went right through the fluffy mass and became soaking wet had him laughing and shaking his head. You roll your eyes before locking your legs around his hips and holding his chest tight as he plunges back to the earth.

When you’ve landed on his perch atop the cathedral, your breath is once again gone and your knees wobbly. He chuckles again, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead as his hands rub up and down your back.

“You get used to the breathlessness, love, I promise.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A submission from a follower, gentle monster fuckin

“Are you nervous?”

If you weren’t already red, you’d blush. Instead, you squeeze your eyes shut and nod. He chuckles, sending a rumbling vibration through you both. “I could say don’t be, but…” He kisses your forehead with familiar gentleness. “…I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t, too.” You hug him tighter, burying your face into the mane of frills around his neck. They were wet and slick, covered in a gently pulsing membrane. But they were so warm, radiating heat onto your face. It was welcome in the frigid cave you had chosen as your meeting place.

His home was a maze of underwater tunnels and caves, and you were still slightly damp from the swim inside. This particular cave was at least mostly on dry land, with moonlight filtering through a hole in the cavern far above you. It had quickly become your favorite place to stay together, and that hole in the ceiling allowed you to drop in various human niceties that might not survive a half hour’s swim. In fact, this corner of the cave was now almost cozy, with furs and blankets shielding your knees from the cavern floor and several pillows resting behind you with your clothes. God, you were glad now that you had brought pillows.

You pull away to look back up at him, reaching up to cup his chin. He chitters and rubs into your palm with his smooth cheek. Even in the faintest of moonlight, he glows softly above you against the dark cave like mother-of-pearl. You wish once again that you could push back his hair–well, the frills–from his face and meet his gaze, but… You stroke his chin with your thumb, eliciting more purrs and a smile of needle-like teeth. You smile back, heart aflutter. Who needed eyes? It wasn’t like yours did much of anything down here, after all; his way of seeing was different, and this dark space was his home. You wouldn’t change anything about him, you decide once again. Not for the world.

He pulls your hand to his lips for another gentle kiss. “I’m ready when you are. If you are, I mean.” You take a deep breath and, keeping a firm grip on that hand, shift from your knees to prop yourself upright against the pillows. You still can only nod and squeeze his hand in yours as you close your eyes. His chittering deepens to a rumble, and you can feel the heat radiating from him as he pulls himself up and hovers over you. You feel, not for the first time, a flicker of fear–some instinctual panic, some prey response that wants you to run and flee whatever has you trapped underneath it. But those giant padded hands begin to caress your neck and rub warmth into your cold shoulders, and your fear melts into a sigh as your head rolls to the side.

He’s gentle with you. Careful. You’ve seen what his hands were capable of. You’ve seen them snap trees like sticks and human bones like a bird’s. But his fingers flutter over you with a kind of care and awe that makes you ache in several terrible ways. Every time you’ve been together, he’s treated you like this, and every time you’ve wanted more. You wanted those hands to grab you, grip you, pin you. You wanted to carry those perfect palms away on your back, to feel his bruises wrapped around your thighs and your waist. But you would never ask that from him.

His fear of hurting you was obsessive. Ever since that first night. You had laughed the best you could through the tears, and you told him a hundred times since that no harm was done, but he never forgot, never forgave himself. Maybe that would change. Maybe after tonight. But for now, his touch was tantalizingly soft, and any complaints you might have had are quickly melting under his touch.

Waves of heat rush wherever his hands wander, bringing happy murmurs to your lips as the coldness of the cave begins to fade away. His heat lingers on you far longer than it should, and he uses this effect to his advantage, making sure you’re warmed up before starting anything else. His hands move from your arms to your waist to your legs, slow and tender, lingering wherever you shiver at his touch. You giggle as he rubs your feet, then hum in contentment as the heat washes over your cold, cramped toes. You’re almost disappointed when he lets go, beginning a new search of your body in earnest.

This time, he knows exactly where to touch. His hands explore your waist while his lips trail across your collarbone, making your back arch into the pillows. He takes advantage of your new position, lowering his head to the subtle curve of your breasts and planting a new field of kisses across your chest. His hands drift down to your thighs, coaxing them apart. You readily comply, and he’s no longer straddling you but kneeling between your legs. His tongue, slick and hot to the touch, flicks over one of your nipples and you squirm, squeezing your legs around him as he rumbles with approval. He moves his hands to your back, holding you slightly aloft as his tongue traces you in tantalizing circles. You whimper as he sucks hard on your areola and bites ever so softly onto your nipple; he releases you with a shiver and licks the pinpricks of blood from the stiff peak before switching to your other breast. His rumbling fills the cavern like a deep purr now, and he lowers you onto the pillows with a final kiss on your collarbone.

A hand dips down to cup between your legs, and you nearly moan at the touch. A finger slips between your lips, and you feel him shiver as he feels how wet you are already. He dips into that wetness and swirls his thumb around your clit, the sudden stimulus making you gasp and buck your hips. A breathy moan escapes him and you pull your eyes open just in time to see the soft slit between his own legs begin to part. A little thrill runs down your spine that has nothing to do with his attentions; a slick, pale pink member, the same texture and color of his frills, pushes its way out of him, the heat of it already radiating onto your stomach. The sight of it makes your mouth water and your hips rock, his fingers suddenly not nearly enough for you. You have seen his cock before, you’ve tasted it and touched it and explored every inch of its slick, gently twisting surface. But tonight, you were finally going to be acquainted with it in a very different, very carnal way.

You gasp again, arching your back further as he presses deeper into you, his circles turning into short strokes. Your legs grip onto him desperately as you squirm and grab at the blankets underneath you. The intensity stops suddenly and he pulls back, letting you catch your breath in the sudden stillness. The pause is short lived as he pulls a roll of furs to his knees and pulls you on top of it; with your hips suddenly raised above you, you barely catch a glimpse of his face before it’s buried between your legs.

A garbled curse is all you can manage as his tongue slips into you, slick and hot and far too long to be human. It rubs purposefully against your front walls, sending a different kind of heat all the way to your curled toes before it slides out with a wet pop that makes you cover your face with embarrassment. He gives a deep rumbling laugh as he watches you with amusement. You respond by digging your heels into his back, pulling his head back between your thighs. He understands, returning to his work with enthusiasm.

You moan and croon as his tongue runs over you, soon joined by padded fingers pulling ever so gently against your inner walls. He croons back to you, and you can hear the slick sounds of his tongue joined by another wetness as he strokes himself. Two fingers inside of you become three, then four, stretching you with a slow but firm purpose. You buck against his hand with a hazy need, already so close to orgasm but kept just outside of release. He notices your eagerness, turning his attention to your swollen clit and grinding it with his tongue. With a cry, your back arches and your legs squeeze around his head as you come, your knuckles white as you grip your sheets. Limp and panting, you look up to him. He looks… proud. He dips down one last time to kiss your throbbing clit, then sits up, straddling you with purpose. Even out of view, you can feel the heat of his cock above you as he grabs your hips, lining himself up with you.

“Are you ready?” he murmurs, though it sounds like ‘Are you sure?’

“Yes,” you whisper, and you can barely hear yourself. “God yes. Please.”

You’re afraid he hadn’t heard you when something hot presses against you, hotter than his hands or tongue had been. It strokes across the outside of your lips once, twice, three times… then it presses down, and your lips part easily and hug the slick length as it strokes across you. You writhe underneath it futily, his hands holding you firmly in place as it rubs against your sore clit with a slowly increasing pace. It’s both gentler than his mouth had been and much firmer, the steady pace slowly edging you towards another orgasm. But those strokes begin to slow again, then stop completely. You don’t have time to ask him anything before that heat is pressing at your entrance, then sliding slowly, painfully inside.

“F-fuck,” you gasp, squeezing your eyes shut and biting down hard onto your lip. Oh god. He’s thick. His smooth shaft stretches your walls like nothing you’ve felt before, slipping deep inside of you with an impossible ease. It only stops when you’ve nearly reached its hilt, his slit pressed against yours as you both struggle for even breath. You feel a dull pain at its base, grimacing as he slides back out of you, then back in, all with excruciating patience. He stops and holds there, letting you stretch and accommodate him while he lowers himself into a steadier position. You take the time to readjust yourself, pushing pillows around to angle yourself more upright, all while far too aware of the heat throbbing between your legs. When you’re settled, he moves again, rocking against your hips with shallow thrusts.

You had been preparing yourself for this for weeks, readying for the pain you expected to feel from him. But now? You were practically melting into your makeshift bed, not even able to hold your sheets anymore. Bliss washes over you as he rocks and you struggle to keep your eyes open. You watch a thick ring of pearlescent pink pull out of you before slipping back again and again. The fullness he gives you is incredible, with those small thrusts giving you just enough friction to stay constantly aware of the pleasure that fullness brings you. Every push and pull sends a warm and soft pleasure through you, and a haze of gentle ecstasy overwhelms you. With a final flutter of your eyes, you give up, completely limp.

He chitters at your response, a sound you know is close to a laugh. Experimentally, he pulls out a bit further, thrusting in a bit harder. Any concerns he might have are drowned out by the incoherent mumbling you make at the new sensation. You can faintly tell that you’re drooling, and you can’t be bothered to care. He chitters again and you smile dimly.

You keep this new pace a while longer before he slows again, and you feel his hands slip further up your waist to pull you into a steadier grip. His breathing is much heavier than yours, and hitches for just a moment before he pulls back, almost out of you entirely, before pulling you back and his hips forward. His cock rams into you, and you finally learn the meaning of seeing stars. The black of the cave explodes into white and pink as another orgasm tears through you, and you hear him groan as you squeeze around him. You can’t speak, only turn your head and mumble into your pillow as your hands clench around nothing. He stops, waiting for your contractions to stop, then pulls out of you. You’re in shock at the sudden emptiness, the lack of heat inside of you, and you whimper while struggling to sit up. To your surprise, he picks you up easily and pulls you to his chest. He switches your positions, taking your place laying against the blanket and letting you sit on his lap and lean on his chest. But of course he’s not finished; you feel him stifle another moan as he picks you up and guides you back down on his cock. He slips easily back inside of you now, and gravity pushes you further down his shaft than he could thrust before.

Both of you shudder at the renewed sensation, and he wastes no time returning to his quick thrusts, now burying his entire length into you in a heated fervor. You bury your face into his mane and cling to him with unfamiliar desperation. This new position has your torso rubbing along his with every thrust, and you can’t tell if his purring has gotten louder or if it only seems that way with your head against his chest. You’re sore from stretching around him and your clit is so tender that you try to angle it away from any contact. But God, it feels so good. A dozen times better than anything he’s ever made you feel before, a hundred times better than anything you’ve ever felt on your own. Your hips buck as you sit on top of him, gripping his shaft the best you can before it slips out and rams back into you with a wet slap. The sound would have made you die with embarrassment an hour before; now, it was as comforting to you as the purr shaking your chest. You can’t believe you’ve ever denied yourself this. You can’t remember why you ever would have.

He whines suddenly, his thrusting grinding to a halt as you both gasp for breath in the brief stillness. He’s half inside of you, his purring faltering as his breaths start and stop. “I’m…” he groans, his expression a pained amalgam of pleasure and regret. “I can’t hold…” Your stomach flips and your eyes widen.

“Oh God, please,” you whimper, your voice trembling with your hands as you reach down to stroke what you can reach of him. “Please!”

He needs no more encouragement, and his cock twitches underneath your hand before it’s buried inside of you, somehow growing even thicker than before. He pulls you to his chest as he shudders with his own orgasm, thrusting softly into you with a low moan. You feel something hot and wet slip inside of you… and then another… and then another… Your heart pounds as you’re filled with dozens of small, soft gel packets, each the length of your thumb and filled with a pearlescent liquid that reminds you faintly of your partner’s skin. You shudder as he slowly pulls out of you, every inch of his shaft replaced with a thick layer of capsules, until he’s finally free. He quickly cups his hand between your legs, trying to hold them inside of you even as you feel a few slip through his fingers. You faintly hear him assure you that he’s almost finished, that it was almost over. Then his hand is gone and the tip of his cock is back inside of you, no longer filling you with capsules but with a thick white gel that hardens as soon as it leaves him, sealing his seed inside of you.

You both lay there, panting, catching your breath the best you can. You’re exhausted, covered in sweat and sore in places you weren’t aware could ache. He looks significantly more pleased than you do, but his needle-toothed smile is faint and his breathing is just as laborious as yours. You’re both quiet, letting the rhythm of his soft rumbles settle down to a faint hum. Finally, he sits up, and you reluctantly sit up with him.

“Are you alright?” he murmurs, bending down to rest his forehead on yours. You nod, and he lets out a deep breath you didn’t know he’d been holding. “Are you hurt anywhere?”

“Nowhere I wasn’t expecting.” You grin and he laughs, nuzzling into your hair and peppering your head with kisses. “Though I am a bit… stickier than I’d like,” you admit, wincing as you move your legs. Your thighs were soaked, covered in both of your wetness as well as a few stray gel capsules. He helps you stand up, and you’re proud that your legs only wobble a little bit. He was no longer inside you, but… You reach down to inspect the plug he’s sealed you with and frown. “How long did you say this lasts?” you ask again, prodding your entrance and feeling only a rubbery, slightly porous mass. You can still feel the capsules straining against your walls, just as hot inside of you as they were when he laid them there.

His hand joins yours, and he inspects his work with a satisfied rumble. “A week at most,” he decides. “A few days if you keep poking it like that.” You roll your eyes but pull your hands away. You watch his smile soften, and he pulls one of your hands to his cheek and rubs against it.

“Thank you,” he murmurs. “For trusting me.”

You can only shake your head in reply. “Couldn’t I say the same thing?”

He chitters in response, still nuzzling your hand. When he finally lets go, his smile is crooked. “Now, let’s see… how are we going to give you a bath? Because I’m not letting you into my nice water covered in these.” He plucks one of his capsules from your legs and taps it on your nose, laughing when you swat his hand away.

“Like you haven’t left a hundred piles of goop laying around here before,” you tease, brushing what you could of the little things off of your legs. When you look back to him, his expression is tender, and he places a hand below your navel and purrs.

“I haven’t.” He rubs you with his thumb. “Our seed is… far too precious for that.” Your cheeks warm and you lean into his chest.

“…You know, maybe your seed wouldn’t be so hard to come by if you didn’t make it so needlessly complicated.” He laughs loudly at that, a deep laugh that fills the room.

“But love,” he teases, pressing his thumb into you, “how could you possibly miss this?” Another press and you gasp, feeling something–several things–pop inside of you as liquid heat flows down and collects at his seal. You shudder as a silvery liquid begins dripping down your thighs and you push him away from you with embarrassment.

“So much for being precious,” you accuse, and he laughs again before kissing you deeply, contentment evident as his purrs rumble against your chest.

“Incredibly precious,” he murmurs, holding you tight. You hold him back and sigh.

Precious indeed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendigo boyfriend + Valentine's Day

Valentine’s Day. He never really understood why humans got so bent out of shape from just a simple day like this.

But here he was, in a human form, looking at everything in the store that was nowhere near anatomically correct and red as blood, the sickly sweet smell of chocolates and candies making him wrinkle his nose. He’d noticed your wistful sighs at the other humans that had gifts given to them by their boyfriends, and though he was only a wendigo and not a human, he could still give you something.

Perhaps his own heart would be enough, ripped from his chest.

He ended up choosing your favorite candies and a small toy that seemed like you would like it, and handed over the strange green paper that held so much value. Humans were really fucking weird to him. Once he was out of the store and in an alley, he went back to his monstrous form, moving through the shadows and woods to return to your shared home.

The sight of him in the doorway with little gifts made your heart race, and you beamed happily, letting him explain himself before you pressed a kiss to his cheek, thanking him for his thoughtfulness. He flushes and chuckles, letting you dig into the candies before explaining that a couple humans were explaining the significance- as they saw it- of the day, and the fact that he really wanted to spoil you.

That led you to the bedroom, his strong hands carrying you to the bed and licking over your chest and hips, long tongue making you shiver. The teeth of his skull and jaw brush over your skin and leave faint red marks, making you arch into the contact.

He stretches your legs almost impossibly wide, the angle making your hips grind against the sockets they rested in, and your wendigo shivered happily at the noise. He rips your clothes off happily, growling a bit when he curls his tongue inside you, making you shudder and gasp.

“Must have been hard, being around all those humans and not ripping them open,” you giggle breathlessly as he eats your out, then pulls away and rubs his cock right against your entrance as his claws scrape against your belly. “Would get home to rip you open, kept me calm,” he rumbles in reply, then slowly sinks his nails into your belly.

God, it felt so good, the sharp pain. You squirm and shout happily as he rips you open and your guts are exposed to the cool air. At the sight of you, your boyfriend growls happily before clawing your chest open as well, the gushes of blood coloring his lower body along with your bed. But you don’t give a single damn, especially when he shoves the bone head of his into your chest, tongue curling protectively- or possessively- around your heart.

Each beat is felt against his tongue, and he shudders happily, hunching his hips so he can fuck into your guts. Viscera spreads easily and clings to his cock as he ruts into you, hard and fast. You toss your head back happily, gasping for breath as he keeps going. His eyes, coal black save for a sliver circle of white, turn to you and he fucking grins.

His claws clamp around your rib cage, breaking your sternum rather cleanly before breaking your ribs open. There was his prize, your heart, and he had half a mind to claw his own heart out, which is what he did. His own claws dig into his chest, giving himself the same treatment, and he exposes his heart to you. A new tradition, eating one another’s hearts.

The entire time, he’s still fucking into your guts, and when his teeth clamp around your heart the moment you clench yours around the one in his chest, he comes hard, filling your abdominal cavity with thick ropes of white, and he tears your heart from your chest cleanly, blood spraying. You’re almost too weak to pull his out, so he does it for you, shoving the organ into your mouth as you bite down.

You pass out after that, taking about half an hour to regrow your heart, and the entire time you’re quivering with arousal as you wake and watch your boyfriend devour your heart, his deer skull head gleaming wet with your blood. It shouldn’t be that hot. You know he feels the same when you rip into his own heart, his chest already closed up thanks to his own regenerating skills.

He slips into your exposed guts a couple times, then licks himself clean with that huge tongue and plunges into you, this time in your entrance as your skin stitches itself together. Back and forth, until he can’t get it up anymore, he fucks your guts and your hole, sometimes your mouth. In between, he eats you out, once again: either guts or hole, your choice. At the end, he curls up with you, skin sticky with blood.

He was telling the truth when he said he’d spoil you, you realize as he washes you in the bath later on. You were so lucky.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf boyfriend + Valentine's Day

After mating weeks, werewolves were never thinking of sex with anyone, not at all. In his halfway form between human and lupine, your boyfriend was recovering from his week, wrapping in a blanket. It had finished right on Valentine’s, and you were a bit at a loss for what to do for him.

Chocolates would kill him, and he didn’t even like sweets. Maybe a toy? A collar? Yeah, a collar would be good, since he had been hinting at you getting him one for a while now. While he slept off his fatigue from the week, you went to the nearest shop that made werewolf collars, and found the nicest leather one with a little tag.

He would love this one, you knew it.

When you step through the door with your wrapped gifts and he smells you, his tail begins thumping against the couch cushions. You smile at the sound, pressing a kiss to his fuzzy cheek before placing the gifts on the table and letting him open them. He loved the squeaking stuffed animals that you had found, and when you mentioned making him steak, he let out a happy sigh, settling further into the couch.

Another kiss to his cheek and you’re off to the kitchen, turning on your music as you got everything together. As you cook, your boyfriend settles himself at the island, tail swishing happily as he watches you, and he steals kisses when he can. Along with bites of raw steak.

When the steaks are on the griddle, your boyfriend nuzzles against your neck, smiling against your skin and dragging his sharp canines against your neck, tongue poking out to taste your skin a bit. “Thank you for this, babe,” he hums, and you smile before nodding, then bump his hip with yours. “Get your special present out of my bag, but don’t open it yet,” you reply simply and smile more.

He dashes to your bag like an excited puppy, grabbing the collar’s box and handing it to you. he closes his eyes obediently when you tell him to, only opening them when you place the collar in his hands. You can swear there’s tears in his eyes as he fixes it around his neck, holding his head up and high, so proud to be wearing a collar that you had bought him, claiming him for all to see.

It was important for werewolves, to have the person they trust the most gift them with a collar, so you understand when he grabs you close and spins you around in a hug. You laugh and share a kiss with him, then swat at his ass to sit down for dinner when the timer on the steaks dings, telling you that they’re done.

Dinner passes by quickly, filled with a calm silence and happiness, and your boyfriend offers to do the dishes while you choose a movie to watch, his plans to cuddle evident in his voice. And when he joins you, he’s fluffier than normal from the approaching full moon.

Settling into his lap and running your fingers through his fur, you turn on the movie, a happy smile on your face. This was one of the best Valentines’ Days you’d had.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naga boyfriend + Valentine's Day

Nagas were known for their traditions of gift giving, and they actually understood the concept of Valentine’s Day, which was one of the reasons why your boyfriend was better equipped for the holiday than most other monsters. He had spent the entire day going through his small collection of gold and jewels, picking the prettiest chain for you and placing priceless gemstones into the small spaces.

They were his favorite stones, of course, the ones that he treasured the most. And he was giving them to his treasure. Yeah, that was perfect.

He saved the gift for the last, wrapped in a lovely little box in the pocket of his waistcoat as you had dinner together, then saw a cheesy romance movie. It was much like most of your other dates, he realized, as he directed you to the man made beach nearby.

The sun was sinking past the horizon, coloring the sky gold and red and pink, the same colors as his scales and hair, and the wind off the water chilled you a bit. He wraps a blanket around the both of you, then coils his tail around your legs. Together, you’re warm and happy.

Surprisingly, you both are the only ones on the beach, and he’s grateful for that when he presses light kisses to your neck, the tip of his tail dipping under the waistband of the pants you were wearing, then under your underwear. It curls right against you, rubbing between your legs and making your whine happily, hips bucking a bit.

Before you get too into it, he pulls the box from his waistcoat and presses it into your hands as his own roam up your sides. At the sight of the necklace, you turn and kiss him deeply, beaming against his lips and squeezing his shoulder. Cold chain against your skin, he helps you put the necklace on, a happy hiss coming from his throat as he turns you in his lap and coils to look at the gift on you.

He hissed again, happy, seeing how perfect it looked on you. Another kiss to your lips, then the tip of his tail flicks against your entrance and you gasp, hands falling to his cloaca. Your fingers tease at the puffy slit, slick already leaking as he gasps, both dicks popping out at the attention. He helps you tug your pants and underwear down enough to get your hole exposed, then pushes in with a grunt.

It doesn’t take that long before he’s pausing and stretching you on both cocks, filling and stretching you as he takes you. It’s hard and quick, just a precursor to what you were going to get later while you wore only his gift. Your toes curl in the sand as you sink your teeth into his shoulder, coming hard around him. Tail curling up under your legs, he shudders as he comes, filling you up to the brim and then some.

Once you’ve calmed down from your quickie, your boyfriend nuzzles your cheek, a smile on his face as he presses kisses and little murmurs of his loving you into your skin. You giggle and return each and every sentiment, laughing as he carries you back to your car, bent on continuing your date at home.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some self indulgent cuddles with a monster bf

Exhaustion filled every inch of your body, from muscle to bone. It was a constant struggle, the exhaustion that forever lingered in your body, though some nights it was worse than others. Slumping in bed, it took everything you had to just curl up on your side, staring blankly at the wall as your throat closed up a bit and tears burned at your eyes.

This was one of the nights that it was the worst, and you just wanted to sleep.

Of course, your boyfriend popped in not a moment afterwards, cheerful for dinner, but he noticed the shape of your curled up form under the blanket. He stands there, claws curled around the door frame until you sigh long and soft. His chest aches a bit, but he just closes the door behind himself and moves to the bed.

Crouching, he runs his gentle fingers through your hair, your eyes slow to settle on his face. At the sight, your throat contracts and tears prick, blurring your vision. “Bad day?” he murmurs, and you shake your head, not trusting your voice. Bad mood all of a sudden?” he then asks, and at you nod, he climbs into bed next to you.

There’s no complaint from him when you curl up against him, knees almost up to your chest, and instead he simply wraps his strong arms around you. Your legs lock around his hips, and your arms hook under his, face pressed into the crook of his neck. He smells so good, like cinnamon and coffee, and you breathe him as you try not to cry.

Then he runs his hands through your hair again, and your composure breaks, face scrunching up as the sobs start. His hums begin as he pets your hair, squeezing you close, and just lets you cry. Half an hour later and you’re dozing in his arms, eyes puffy and cheeks stiff from the tear tracks on your skin. He lets you pull back and sniffle, then presses soft kisses to your face.

His tongue pokes out a bit and laps at the tears that cover your cheeks, and you laugh halfheartedly, leaning into each one. The gentle affection brings more tears to your eyes, and he kisses them all away until you’re calm. You kiss back a couple times, taking a shuddering breath and smile at him, so thankful for him. He rubs his cheek against yours happily, smiling gently, then squeezes you close.

He carries you to the kitchen, wraps a towel around your body as he makes dinner for the both of you, humming along to the radio as he worked around the kitchen, your eyes staying on him and smiling when he comes over to kiss your lips softly. You were so happy to have him, you realize, wrapping your arms around him when he kisses you again, smiling against his lips.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some softness with Captain Nathaniel Flint from Treasure Planet

Even though Flint was a rough creature, he was also gentle when he wished to be. When you were tired from him fucking you multiple times, he just knew, and pulled you into his chest, the ridges on his chest and sides softened by the white shirt he always wore, letting you rest as long as you needed with his claws lightly running up and down your back. 

He disliked showing his chest, for some reason, and he would wear his white shirt with nothing else on when in his quarters with you. You figured it was because of the scars littering his skin from multiple fights, but as he explained one night, the ridges and rises of bone and cartilage on his torso were anomalies in his species. He thought you would find them repulsive, like all he had known before had thought.

You simply scoffed and pressed a kiss to the exposed skin at his collarbones where you could reach through his shirt, assuring your captain that you would find him to be gorgeous even if he were smooth as a baby’s ass. Flint seemed to flush at that declaration and grin a bit, thanking you softly before pulling you tighter against him.

And other days, after he had had a long day of negotiations, his crew angering him to no end, it took all his strength not to slam things around in his quarters. He had a temper like no other, but you knew how to weather it. The slam of his door doesn’t shock you as you look up from the charts and maps on the table in front of you, taking in his half ripped off clothes and the angry gleam in his eyes.

It doesn’t deter you from stepping to him and closing the door, hands soft on his arm as you guide him to the bed and sit him down, fingers gentle as you run them through his hair and nuzzle his sharp cheekbones. There’s a catch in Flint’s breath and his unfocused eyes snap to you, the thunderclouds leaving the moment he realizes it’s you.

No words are needed as he presses close to you, laying back with you in his arms, clinging too you with his endlessly strong grip. You move him so his face is pressed between your neck and chest, his breath warm against your skin the whole time he just breathes and holds onto you.

As much as Flint liked being the strong pirate lord, sometimes he needed reassurance and gentleness to balance out his rough demeanor. You were happy to provide that for him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft subby minotaur boyfriend with some begging

His eyes are molten as he stares up at you, hot breath puffing over your thighs as he shuffles a little bit closer. He’s desperate to get at your slit, and the way his nose twitches, you know he can smell your pre and it’s killing him. You smirk down at him, pushing him back gently with a foot on his shoulder.

“Do you want this? Why don’t you beg for it, hm?” you ask with a wider smirk, seeing him squirm in his place on his knees. You see the movement of his tail swishing a bit behind him, and the sight of his cock fattening up at the thought of begging you for his treat has you shivering just a bit.

He swallows hard, then looks up at you with pretty brown eyes, his voice almost shy as he asks, “May I taste you, Master? Please?” Your heart melts at how sweet and pleading he is, and smile softly before hooking one finger in his nose ring, gently tugging it so he shuffles closer and his mouth is at your slit. 

You keep him there for a moment or two, his muscles trembling as you place your legs over his shoulders. Letting go of his nose ring, he looks up at you with pleading eyes. You nod your consent and your minotaur beams before shoving his snout straight into your slit, his tongue already coming out and lapping at your pre.

His hands cup your ass as he buries his face between your legs, and you moan happily before grabbing the bases of his sensitive horns. His groan against your slit makes you shiver and grind yourself against his mouth and tongue, which makes him groan again.

He doesn’t have to be told to not use his fingers, and you murmur praise while stroking his horns and making him moan. His mouth closes around your cock, the sensation making you jerk and cry out. When he sucks and lick at your cock, that’s when you can’t take any more and cum hard, nails digging into the base of his horns. A whine sounds, and you lazily pull away from his mouth.

The fur on his snout is soaked and curled from your cum, and you let out a laugh when you glance down, seeing that he had also came, streaks of white covering the floor and his belly. You press a soft kiss to his brow and smile, fingers rubbing the velvet of his ears.

“What a good boy, you did so well,” you murmur, and he beams at the praise, gently bumping his nose against your cheek. You laugh before kissing his lips as he happily squirms underneath you, thick fingers running up your thighs and brushing lightly against your slit in a silent request.

He was insatiable, really, but you didn’t mind that much.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed a monster bae from one of my buddies- his name be Gaul and he's Blessed

Cuddling with Gaul, you forgot that he was capable of killing people. He sometimes nibbled at you with his sharp teeth, just little play bites to see how you would react, and stopped when you just giggled and pushed him away gently. He also had a surprisingly controlled temper, not once getting angry at you even when you messed with a few of his duplicates around the house. He would just huff and headbutt your back, almost nudging you to time out, but would forgive you once you got another duplicate.

However, there were days that his temper flared and you saw the side of Gaul that never surfaced with you. Any tales that you told him of people harassing you at any point in time had him on edge and clicking his jaws together, teeth sharp and frightening. He always offered to take care of those people, but you just smiled and kissed the jewel in his forehead, an instant calming technique that worked every time. One of the days that he snapped and unleashed his temper was when two boys tried to break in and steal some of his baubles.

It was in the middle of the night, and you were curled in his many arms as you rested, Gaul only dozing. The clatter of a window being shoved upwards and open had him up and alert, arms retracting and settling you in the nest on the bed. Once you were settled and there were footsteps in the sitting room, Gaul slipped out of the bedroom, feet silent as he moved through his home. There were two intruders, pawing over his baubles and stuffing them into bags, and Gaul felt his anger rising. He was about to attack when he heard you shuffling in the bed, and the intruders did as well. They simply collected a few last baubles and took off through the window they had first come from.

A moment later and Gaul was tearing after them, arms fully extended and grabbing at their legs. Both thieves topple to the ground and Gaul sees them drop their bags of his treasures, but it barely registers. They has stolen from him, and now they would pay for it. His mouth opened and locked around one of their heads, ripping it clean from his neck, and he tossed it into the air before catching it in his mouth. Gaul crunched down on the bone and swiping his rough tongue hard around it, sloughing off skin and muscle easily before spitting out the bone. With the other thief, he buried his fingers deep in his belly and ripped into them, chuckling deeply as they gurgled their pain.

He buried his mouth in the hole he created, teeth locking around meat and bones and tearing into everything, the hot flesh breaking down easily with his sharp teeth sawing away at it. Gaul happily fed from both bodies, huffing as he chew through every bit of flesh. He stilled when he heard footsteps behind him, the smell of blood and guts overpowering any trace of your scent as you step up onto the grass a few feet away. Gaul turns and growls, but relaxes when he sees it’s only you, rubbing your tired eyes and yawning cutely.

“They stole from me,” he rumbles softly, and you just nod in reply, yawning again and stepping to him. Pressing a soft kiss to the portion of his face plate that isn’t covered in gore, you smile softly and pat his neck. He lets out a happy rumble at the sweet contact, always a huge fan of being kissed anywhere, and you chuckle softly before kissing him a couple more times. “I will be inside soon, do not worry,” he purrs. You nod again, kissing his jewel lightly before smiling wide and humming.

“My sweet boy, such a wonderful protector,” you murmur with an adoring smile on his face, and Gaul wriggles at the praise, huffing his approval and making you laugh. He was a vain one, and loved any praise you gave him. It inflated his ego terribly, but you didn’t care that much. With one last kiss, you went back into your shared home, and Gaul huffed happily before turning back to his meal. The sound of bones crunching filled the air as he kept feeding happily, strong jaws cracking sharp bone and rough tongue slurping the marrow out of each section. When he was done and sated, the Myg licked himself clean, not wishing to trail blood into his clean home, then picked up the bags of his treasures and headed back.

It took him an hour to return every treasure to its correct place and make sure nothing else was taken, then he spent another hour watching for any others who wished to steal his things. One other mortal came near, but was turned away by the reek of blood in the air and Gaul’s warning growls. Only when the sun began rising was when he decided to return to his bedroom, and he happily did so. You were asleep so he was careful when arranging himself into a winding cradle around your body.

Your sigh against his skin has him smiling as much as he can, and he nuzzles his face plate against your neck, purring happily. His most precious treasure, that’s what you were. He only had one human in his life at the current time, and you were it. Humans were all unique, only one of them being in Gaul’s life when he wanted them, and that was why he treasured them so much. There were rarely duplicates, making each mortal human he held in his arms unique and one of a kind.

The knowledge of his most precious treasure having possibly been taken from him that night makes him squeeze you closer to himself, all six arms wound tight around your body. You wake a bit and let out a little noise of slight discomfort, and he simply pulls you closer into his soft body. He still smells of coppery blood and hot guts, and you let out a grumbling complaint before worming out of his arms. The sight of streaked blood against your skin makes your upper lip curl, and you send the Myg a scathing glance.

He seems to smile and shrug sheepishly, then lolls his long tongue out and runs it gently over your skin where the blood is. It feels as if a giant cat is trailing its tongue against you, and the image makes you giggle right as his tongue tucks against your neck and you shrink up at the strange tickling sensation, making him laugh and hum. Once you were cleaned off, Gaul pulls off the blankets- which have blood on them as well, how wonderful- and replaces them with another identical pair before holding his arms open for you. You huff and wipe him down with the already bloodied blankets, then curl up against his chest.

Gaul rumbles happily and bumps his forehead to yours, indicating he wanted some kisses, and you roll your eyes before complying. All over his face plate, down his neck, and to the jewel on his forehead. No matter the place, he adores being kissed, and he returns with gentle bumps of the point of his face plate. You roll onto your other side once you’re done kissing his body, and press your back against his chest, enjoying how his huge frame encircled yours. He explains what had happened with the thieves to you in his quiet voice while you kiss his hands, one per finger.

When he gets to the parts of ripping them open, you lightly bite his finger to stop him, and he laughs softly, then nuzzles your neck as an apology. “You’re wonderful, Gaul. My fierce protector, my sweet darling,” you yawn and nuzzle closer, grinning as he rumbles in reply to your words, his own little type of laughter.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sweetness with my siren boys Malakai and Atlas

Slick hair tangles around your fingers- your own hair, you realize with a painful tug, and the smell of salt water is everywhere. It’s settled into a second skin on you, the salt, making your arms and face rough to the touch. Your lower body is scratchy with sand, the grains rubbing your raw, but you don’t care. The beach seemed a home as much as anywhere else, so you could forgive the uncomfortable qualities that it had at times.

Your eyes close against the brightness of the sun glinting off the waves, and for a while, the only sounds you hear are the cries of gulls and the crash of the water, when mournful singing fills your head. It makes you ache, the noise, and you sit up in an instant, looking around for the source. Nothing close to you, on either side, and the cries began.

Standing fully, you train your ears to the noises, and your feet move on their own towards the mournful song. There, on the dry and hot sand, a male form tangled up in a fisherman’s net and crying out pitifully as he struggled. At the sight of you approaching, his fins flare and his hisses, showing off sharp teeth, and the delirium you had been under breaks.

Hands on your hips, you look down at the male, his tail thrashing in the surf as he hisses again, then pauses. A whistle escapes him as he tilts his head, obviously amazed that you aren’t attacking him. Once he’s calmed, you settle on the sand next to him, hands soft as you run them over his bondage. He’s stiff, and dry, under your touch. That’s the scariest part.

A quick pat over his body shows you where the knots begin for the rope and you make quick work of unknotting him, a laugh escaping your lips when he’s freed. The siren shuffles away, rubbing the sore spots on his body where the ropes had dug into him. His bright eyes, as blue as the water around you, never leave yours, and you tilt your head.

Quick as lightning, though, he presses a kiss to your lips, an obvious thanks, and your cheeks heat in shock. His lips taste like brine and shrimp, as if he was made of the ocean itself. When he pulls away, you’re a bit dazed, and blink a coupe times. He stares at you curiously, then cracks a smile and kisses you again, but this time it’s a bit slower.

His fingers, long and elegant, come up around your cheeks, cupping softly, as he kisses you deeply, obviously enjoying himself. Your press close, hands lightly running over his tail, over the smooth scales and spiny fins. At your touch, he shivers, pulling back just a bit, then he turns, hearing a musical call from far beyond the break line.

A whistle in return, then another head pokes up from the waves as your siren eases into the water, leaving you alone of the sand and kiss drunk. The sirens share a look before beginning their duet, luring you into the water and into their arms. Once you’re treading water, the first siren wraps his arms around you and kisses your neck, the second one taking his time to kiss you deeply.

Their tails twist around your legs, your arms wrapped around their necks, before they both use their holds on you to move through the water. They know their destination and you’re just along for the ride, shivering at the cold of the ocean. The two sirens only stop swimming when you arrive at a little group of islands, secluded but still accessible via ships.

Their nest was there, and both of them prod you up onto the rocks, and you finally get a good look at the both of them. The original siren, who you’ve dubbed Malakai, is all mischief. His sharp jaw and strong nose betray almost royal lineage, and the bright blue of his hair paired with the auburn curls plastered to his forehead and curving just under his ears are a striking combination. That, combined with the slim but well built body, has your entire body flushing.

The second one, who you name Atlas, has sun bleached golden hair down to his shoulder blades, with eyes as black as the deepest fathoms of the ocean. He’s muscular, obviously a warrior if the scars on his torso tell any tales, and has a slightly crooked nose, obviously having been broken before. He and Malakai share the same sharp teeth, though their coloring is different.

You form a question, but before you can speak, Malakai- with surprising strength- shoves you into a cave in the rocks, making a human shush gesture with one finger to his lips. Atlas jets off, his song already starting for the sailors that were nearing the rocks, and Malakai joins him after stuffing your ears with seaweed and whistling for you to stay there.

Surprisingly, their song lulls you to sleep, curling up in the small cave and surprisingly comfortable in your new home.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some Malakai and Atlas FUCKIN

A month after the sirens had taken you from the beach, both of them had been taking care of you like no other. They brought food for you, shellfish and fish, and the ships that they wrecked brought you other treats, along with clothes. But then again, Atlas never liked you in clothes.

He was much more careful when he pulled you out of your clothes for one of his many mating sessions this time, and you shiver happily as his sharp teeth run over your exposed chest, leaving faint pink lines down your skin, and the cold water lapping at your legs makes you shiver.

Malakai is off filling his belly while Atlas pulls off your lower garments, licking his lips and clicking happily as you’re exposed to the salt air. He smiles more and licks your jaw while his hands squeeze your hips, tail flicking through the water almost impatiently.

You gesture for him to ease himself onto the rocks with you, the alcove enough for the both of you to lay on the stone together. Atlas follows your gestures, stretching himself out on the rocks and sending you a sultry gaze, humming a sweet song to you and making you grin. Now that you had been with them for so long, you were desensitized to some of their songs, but you didn’t mind.

Taking the seaweed strand that Atlas used to hold his hair back from his golden locks, you wrap it around his wrists above his head, the siren flushing a bit and grinning wide. He loved this, being tied up, and his tail twitched when you move down to straddle his tail, his slit already puffy and dripping a bit as he watches you.

Your fingertips run lightly over his slit, feeling the soft and silky skin there. he leaks more slick onto your fingers, cheeks a soft blue blush, and his hips arch up into your touch, high chirps escaping his mouth. You continue running your fingers over his puffy slit, the slick leaking from him coating your fingers.

Leaning down, you watch his face as you replace your fingers with your tongue and light grazes of your teeth, eating him out happily. He struggles against his bonds like always, but you know he’s just testing you, and one smack to the curve of his scaled ass has him stilling, muscles tensing and jumping as he watches you eat him out.

Your tongue and fingers delve into his slit, lapping out some of the slick, and the water ripples as Malakai swims up to the two of you, his eyes wide as he watches you lick Atlas open and the slick slide of his tentacle shaped dick slips out. You grin at Malakai as you wrap your lips around the tip of Atlas’ dick, and you notice that the other siren is already affected.

The more slender siren hums happily as he hoists himself up onto the rocks behind you, burying his face between your legs and licking into you like you had been to Atlas. You shivered happily and sighed happily, and Atlas whines as he squirms to have his arms unrestrained. Reaching up, you untie his wrists and his hands find your ass, spreading you a bit for Malakai to keep licking into you.

Once both sirens are sated, they sit you up between them, on top of both their tails as Malakai slips into you first, his hips working quick and hard as he chases his pleasure and bites at your shoulder blades, high whines slipping against your skin. Atlas grins and steals a kiss before he stills Malakai and eases himself inside of you alongside the other siren.

It feels so good, both sirens filling you completely, and you lean back against Malakai as they rock into you slowly. Both of them bite at your neck and leave dark marks of possession on your skin, and you sigh happily as they bite at you, teeth sinking into your neck.

They take their pleasure slowly, and when they come, Atlas is first. He fills you up mostly with his cum, then Malakai next. You’re dripping when they pull out, and lay on the rocks, happily spent. Both sirens curl around you, Atlas nudging his fingers inside of you to keep the spend inside, his grin sharp and wicked.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire reader + monster boyfriend + gore/cannibalism

He knew about your chewing habits, and didn’t mind them all that much. In fact, he found it cute how you would dig your fangs into something and just gnaw away. But it wasn’t cute when that thing was his arm or neck, since you got into a zone when you started chewing.

But then again, he was a quick healer, so it wasn’t that bad. Like now, he sighed as you nuzzled into his belly, letting out a yawn and mumbling something akin to “Wanna drink,” against his skin before mouthing at his hip. He nodded when you looked up, and took in a hissing breath when your sharp fangs dug into his skin, bringing blood up into the eager suction of your mouth.

The splash of warmth on your tongue makes you hum, and dig your teeth in deeper, and your boyfriend lets out a slight moan, almost pathetic in how it sounds. You chuckle before biting down in a new spot, teeth ripping through skin and muscle easily. Glancing up at him for consent, his eyes are glazed, but he seems in his mind when he nods, and you move him onto the ground.

It doesn’t take much to rip a hole in his guts, and as you chew through layers of flesh and muscle, he moans. As much as he insists he doesn’t enjoy this, he seems to be loving it right now. You smile into his guts, lapping at the blood pooling where your hands are cupped in his belly, then settle on a portion of entrails to gnaw at, the chewyness of his guts making you groan happily around your mouthful.

It only tastes good to you because of all the blood, but you can appreciate raw meat when it comes to you, especially in as sweet of a package as your boyfriend. He groans, fingers lacing in your hair, and moves your face up to his chest, his belly and guts already stitching back together and ruining your fun. You obey his silent command, ripping into his skin with your fangs and gulping down the warm blood, each drop filling you with a wild abandon and tons of pleasure.

Your fangs make quick work of the muscles covering his chest, and when his ribs are exposed, you take the time to lick each one clean of blood and remaining tissue. Your hands rub inside his belly where you can still reach, most of the hole you ripped in him already healing itself.

You’re sated after another few minutes of licking his internal organs clean of blood, and take a meaty piece of rib for a snack, making sure to break the bone cleanly so it grows back correctly. You watch him as his bones and skin regrow, his body quaking in a mini fit the entire time, and gnaw at the rib in your hands. Once that’s clean, you set it aside to chew on more later, and lick the remaining blood off your hands, now satisfied.

Your boyfriend chuckles as he watches you, suggesting a bath together when his body shows no signs of your activities, and you nod, sleepy from stuffing yourself with his innards. After all, it was one of your traditions after you fed from him, either from his belly or his neck.

And you couldn’t deny him that.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sweet lady loving btwn my faun OC Myra and my friend eagleoverlord's satyr OC Sym
> 
> Sym is a trans satyr (meaning MTF), uses she/her

Myra had never known that satyrs could be females. She knew that fauns were females most of the time, and satyrs were males, but here she was staring up at the obviously female satyr in her doorway. She had heard about her, and knew that her name was Sym, and many of the fauns disliked her.

Myra, on the other hand? She adored the satyr.

The green haired female flushed when all of a sudden, the other female presented her with a bouquet of fresh wildflowers. Myra smiled a bit, taking the bouquet with a brighter flush, her pale cheeks turning a rather bright red. Swallowing hard, she stepped out of the doorway, gesturing for Sym to steep inside her little home.

The normally aloof looking female seemed to brighten at the allowance inside, and she even flushed slightly, hooves clicking as she stepped into the cabin. Myra gently pushed past her, conscious of her bare chest brushing against the other female’s arm as she went by Sym, and knew that she was smelling Myra, he nose brushing gently against the faun’s hair.

In the kitchen, Myra pulled out her kettle and two mugs, smiling at Sym as she turned to her. “Peppermint or jasmine tea, Sym?” she asked sweetly, her head tilted to the side. Sym blinks, then nods to the peppermint tea bag Myra held, smiling when the faun turned her back.

“Might I ask why you’re here in my house? I appreciate the visit of a beautiful satyr, but it is a bit of a surprise,” she giggled, and the sound of Sym laughing had Myra’s heart skipping a beat. She took a sharp breath in when hooves clicked close and arms wrapped around her belly, fingers running up and down her abdomen. “My season is coming, and I heard that a pretty little faun has a crush on me,” Sym murmured in her ear.

The low, silky smooth voice had Myra biting her lip and flushing, fingers clenching on her kitchen counter to keep herself upright. Sym chuckled at the reaction, nosing at Myra’s neck teasingly. “And I want you to be the one I spend my season with, and I wished to claim you before any other satyr could,” Sym added with a grin, her fingers dipping down to run over Myra’s hipbones, peeking out from the waistband of her soft pants.

The faun is breathless at the touch, and it takes all of her energy to keep herself upright. Thankfully, the kettle begins whining, and she moves from the cage of Sym’s body to pour their tea with slightly shaky hands. Placing the mugs on the table, Myra took a small sip to ground herself, then offered Sym a shy smile, twirling a lock of mint hair around her finger in thought. 

“I would… I would like that, very much,” she admitted with a soft giggle, and when the slow grin grew on Sym’s face, Myra had a feeling she had found a perfect partner. She gasped in surprise when Sym picked her up off her seat, setting the faun on the counter and staring at her with heavy, lust darkened eyes.

A shy smile from Myra, their breaths shared, and then… Oh, Sym’s lips were so wonderful. Slightly chapped, and her soft tongue flicked out to meet Myra’s. She trembled under the attention, her fingers weaving through Sym’s hair as the satyr’s own fingers roamed over her body, rubbing over her breast and dipping under her pants to run through her soft curls.

A gasp escaped Myra and her hands locked around Sym’s horns as she brushed over the faun’s clit, fingertip barely brushing against the sensitive nub. She flushed when Sym looked up at her, a little laugh escaping before the female leaned down and licked her chest. Myra shivered, her nipples poking out a bit from their inverted state, and she gasped when Sym’s tongue flicked over them.

They were sensitive, and the faun let out a moan as Sym licked over her nipple again, and her fingers rubbed over her clit. She shook like a leaf, fingers tight around those wicked horns of her lover, and her hips bucked when she felt Sym keep rubbing her clit in fast little circles. It had been a long time since Myra had taken anyone into her bed, and she didn’t last long under the torrent of pleasure the satyr brought.

She cried out Sym’s name as she came, flushing at the fluid that she felt rubbing between her lips, though her lover was simply smirking, and Myra squeaked in surprise when she saw Sym’s cock already poking from her furred loins. it looked intimidating, but inviting at the same time, and the faun found herself dripping a bit more at the sight of it.

Her satyr simply laughed a bit and picked her up, carrying the mint haired faun to her own bedroom, their tea long forgotten. When Myra was placed on her bed, she shivered, then tugged her pants off slowly, showing herself to her lover, and she saw Sym’s eyes sparkle. With each inch of skin exposed, her cock jumped, and Myra found herself entranced by it, even sinking down to her knees in front of her satyr.

It was Sym’s turn to blush, then, and let out a shuddering breath as Myra traced her soft lips over the tip of her cock, then down its length. her hips jerking forward a bit. That little pink tongue flicked out, and when Sym looked down, her eyes met Myra’s, her soft lips wrapped around her tip and slowly taking it in inch by inch.

Gods above, it was too much, and yet not even enough, but Sym’s thighs shook nonetheless.When Myra took as much as she could without gagging, she stayed there, eyes closed and soft hums vibrating around Sym. The feeling made the satyr swear, biting down on her lip before pulling away and tossing the faun onto her bed, the action making Myra giggle.

“Later, I’ll get a taste of that pretty pussy, little faun,” she promised huskily, running her fingers along the faun’s slit, dipping in just briefly to feel how wet she already was. Myra’s eyes darkened at that and she flushed, spreading her legs wide, a coy look on her face. Sym shivered before nudging her fingers inside Myra, taking her time to stretch the faun open so she’d be comfortable taking Sym fully.

Myra whined when she was ready, rolling her hips down and pouting until Sym pulled her fingers out, tongue lapping at the juices that coated her fingers, practically dripping down her wrist. The faun turned bright red, and Sym chuckled, teasing her tip over Myra’s slit, then pushed in slowly. It took the faun a moment to get used to the stretch, and she shivered once Sym was fully seated inside her, clenching a bit.

When she gives the okay, it takes all of Sym’s self control to not just pound into her, taking her own pleasure, and she holds Myra close to herself, tongue trying to get those cute little nipples out of their hiding spots. Myra tosses her head back in pleasure, legs hiked around Sym’s waist as she gasps for the satyr to speed up, her voice high pitched and breathless.

Sym grabs her hips, hoists them up, and starts really fucking her faun, panting hard against her neck and in her ear. “So damn pretty, Myra, moaning for me like a little slut. My pretty slut, that’s what you’re going to be. Gonna fuck you and keep you in bed all the time, use that cute little hole whenever I please,” she growled in her ear, and the faun’s cries simply escalated at that.

Myra’s nails rakes down her back as she came, clenching hard around Sym and practically shrieking. The satyr cursed, fucking into Myra harder and deeper before slamming into her and coming, filling the faun almost to gushing. She panted hard, pressing her forehead against Myra’s, and stole a breathless kiss, rocking into her and making the faun sob happily, clenching around her softening cock.

Yeah, she was keeping Myra. And Myra was keeping her.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INCEST WARNING FOR THIS ONE
> 
> So I made two cute dragon twins name Bolin and Huan, and they're Baby. Enjoy some lovin' with them

The first time you had met the dragon twins, you thought there was just one, the one you were dating. He’d found you at a Chinese New Year celebration in his human form and one thing led to another, leading back to your apartment where you saw his true form after he had gotten too excited being inside you and his form shifted. He had been scared at first, still buried deep in you as he clutched your hips with clawed paws, and you regarded him for a moment before getting eve hotter and squeezing down on his cock and the knot you felt beginning to form.

He knew you were the one to bring back home when you took his knot the second round of the night, without much preamble, but with a lot of happy noises. You went back to the shrine he inhabited, giving you a quick tour before he had you again in the gardens, where any of the shrine goers could have seen you getting knotted like a bitch in heat.

It was perfect, being his pet, since you really needed to clean the shrine and warm his bed (actually, it was a nest, made of the softest and silkiest pillows you had ever felt. Dragons had it good, man), which you had no complaints about. Each day before he went off to do his dragon duties, he spared a kiss to your cheek in his human form, through in his dragon form, you had a tendency to grab his mane and play a bit of tonsil hockey.

Your boyfriend had never even mentioned a brother, so you had no idea that the twins were making switches with one another for your attention. One would kiss you in the morning, the other taking his twin’s spot in the nest with you. And somehow, they never were in the same room with you, until your birthday came around and you walked in on them arguing about what would be best to do. When you cleared your throat to get their attention, both dragons froze and stared at you, their jaws open as you crossed your arms and made them explain.

Of course, they were afraid you’d be upset, and basically groveled at your feet and begged you not to leave. The sight was too great to lose, so you let them suffer on the ground and plead for a few minutes before your mouth formed into a smile and you giggled, pressing soft kisses to their muzzles. Both twins blinked in surprise, then seemed to smile as they nuzzled against your thighs. You pet their manes softly, then pulled them back and glared at the two dragons for a moment. “Either I mark one of you or you do it yourselves. I need a scar or some shit on one of you to know which is which, understand?” you state, and the twin to your right seems to shiver at that.

His brother smirks, and offers a clawed paw to you, the first twin almost flushing as he stands on his back paws and bares his chest for you to mark. You use his twin’s claw to make a quick star on his chest, then take one of his claws and repeat the action to his twin, but marking him with a diamond. Once you marked them, they decided to offer their true names to you. The twin with a star was Bolin, and the one marked with a diamond was Huan. Both twins seemed so happy to be marked, and Huan leaned to his brother, long tongue curling out to lap at the blood trickling down his chest, Bolin copying his motions. Your eyes widen a bit as you watch them clean one another’s marks, something about the intimacy that you were witnessing making you slick between your thighs and your cheeks heat.

The twins both smell your arousal, and they turn to look at you with smirks on their faces, then switch into their half human and half dragon forms. Each one was covered in bright sunflower yellow scales, their bellies a warm brown, though their pale faces only had lines of scales along their cheekbones. Their whiskers and manes remained, along with the cat-like look of their eyes, and their tails… Long and thick, curling almost double their leg lengths from the bases of their spines, colored the same as their bodies with dark black tufts at the end, matching their hair. Their legs retained the cat-like look as their dragon forms had, ending in the cutest paws (you really wanted to squeeze those toe beans) and wicked talons. Human hands, but clawed and covered with dark brown scales.

Glancing down between their legs, you found their slits and gasped almost daintily, making both brothers laugh. Their tails twined together as they jutted their hips forward, showing off and letting you look as long as you wanted. Huan seemed to like attention the most, and even slid a hand sown to his own slit, running his fingertip over it and gasping as his hips jerked forward. You shivered, then bit your lip and ran your fingers over your jaw, thinking of the things you could get them to do. They were the big dragons, but you had a feeling they would do anything for you, no matter the request. Clearing your throat again, you grin at them, Bolin seeming to catch what you wanted even before you began speaking.

“I want.. to watch you fucking each other, then have you both, for my birthday,” you say, voice surprisingly strong and clear as you make your request. Both brothers seem to be surprised at the statement, but neither complains. Hell, Huan’s cock even slides out from his slit halfway, making your mouth begin to water even with the sight of it. The steady throb between your legs makes you flush, and Bolin takes his brother’ hand, then yours, leading you both to the bedroom that you all share. The brothers are bare in their current form, so there’s no stripping, but they do weave themselves together as they kiss, taking pleasure in the fact that you’re watching every move they make and every twitch of their muscles.

You’re not sure who the first twin is that gets a hold of the other, but you so appreciate the noises that they both make when they stroke one another. Huan melts into Bolin, moaning against his mouth and around his thick tongue as he bucks into his twin’s hips, then is pushed on the bed. Bolin wastes no time in getting their lubricant and works Huan open slowly, licking along his cock as the smaller twin rips at the pillows of the nest with his claws. You never expected this to be hot, yet there you were, soaking your underwear as you watch Huan spread open on three of Bolin’s fingers. It’s almost too much, and you decide to say fuck it and rip off your clothes, padding to the nest and straddling Huan’s face.

It takes him a moment to register the treat hovering above his mouth, but when he does see what you’re offering, he grips your hips and buried his tongue deep inside your slit, making you arch and moan happily. Bolin deems his twin stretched enough a moment afterwards, wasting no time in slamming his cock into Huan, making the diamond marked twin moan up into you, your nails scratching against his scales as you ride his face. The slurping noises that Huan makes are fucking obscene, but you love it, and watch as Bolin pounds into his twin, Huan’s cock slapping noisily against his own belly and leaving smears of precum against his scales.

Your fingertips run over his length in amusement, and Bolin does the same, but with light claw scratches against his twin’s cock. Huan writhes under you, stabbing his tongue up inside you and the heel of his palm rubbing just the right way against the front of your sex, making your thighs quiver and clamp harder on his cheeks. Bolin’s eyes darken as you reach behind your back, grabbing a fistful of thick hair, and rub your sex against Huan’s mouth, making him chase your hole with his tongue before you simply ground your slick against his tongue, using him for your own pleasure. When you cum, it’s already intense, gushing around Huan’s tongue as you let out a squeal and your legs shoot up to your chest. When you calm down, you slip down to rub against his scaled chest slowly, letting Huan breath.

Bolin grins, pulling out of his brother and helping you move onto your knees in the nest, legs spread as he works your ass open slowly, gentle as he spreads you, and Huan nudges his hot cock against your slick sex, now almost dripping onto the sheets under you. His face and chest are glistening with your wetness, and you giggle before kissing Huan, the distraction enough for you to not notice Huan slipping inside you, the ridges of his cock and the beginning swell of his knot against your hole making you shiver. Bolin nudges inside your ass, again slow, and clamps his sharp teeth down onto his own hand at the tight fit.

When they’re both inside you, you’re frozen, mouth dropped open and in shock. The slightest shift and it felt like they’d rip you apart in the best way, their ridges matching perfectly to your insides. You shiver in their arms, the twins shuffling closer so you were half in each one’s lap. Huan pants against your shoulder as you squeeze down, and lets out a breathless chuckle. “Next time? We’re both in this pretty hole of yours,” he growls against your neck, landing a light handed smack to your sex. It has you gasping and clenching, both brothers cursing and rutting up into you in pleasure. Now fully adjusted, your kiss both of them, then nod, and they start the slow pace.

However, it doesn’t stay slow for long, both twins soon slamming their cocks into you as fast and as hard as they can. You jolt and cry out happily as they take you, one hand in Bolin’s mane behind you and the other in Huan’s in front of you. They have death grips on your thighs and hips, claws digging in and making blood run down your skin as they use you for their pleasure. When the first knot pops in and out, Bolin flushes at the stretch of you around him, then gets a better grip on your hips and slams the knot in and out of you, working it hard. Huan follows his brother’s actions, also slamming his knot in and out of you, until they both lock inside you.

Their tails twine around your thighs as they hump into you, and both dragons lean over your shoulder to share a dirty kiss, Bolin being the first to fill you up. You jolt and moan his name as he fills you, each gush of warmth making you shake, and when Huan cums, you can’t keep your orgasm away, toes curling in the air as you shake in their arms, almost shrieking. Both dragons clamp their teeth down onto your shoulders, digging in almost to the bone, and the pain in the middle of your high has you screaming happily, fingers digging into their hair and scraping against their scalps as they mark you.

The bites will leave scars, but you don’t mind as your dragons lap up all the blood and kiss along your skin, both of them holding you close. Huan presses a kiss to your lips, then Bolin steals a kiss, and the brothers press their lips together, both of them beaming. You watch as they press their foreheads together, seeming to share a breath and their thoughts, before they nudge you into their forehead touching thing, which makes your heart swell.

After their knots go down, Bolin and Huan both curl around you in their nest and in their dragon forms, tails twined together around your thigh, and you feel so loved and safe. You were lucky to have your dragons, and were lucky they loved to spoil you. This had to be one of the best birthdays in a long time.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naga threesome time
> 
> Siegfried/Siggy belongs to me  
> Pippin belongs to eagleoverlord  
> Nydel belongs to gore-sauce

Siegfried was, really, not one to share his closest treasures. Pippin was one of those treasures, but he also was weak when it came to his treasure, and they got anything they wanted. Which was how the pair ended up at a get together (of sorts) for most of the nagas within their area. Pippin wore their hair in their signature braids, their tongue flicking out at potential thirds as Siggy surveyed everyone around them.

Some spared them brief looks, the color contrast of his pale purple and Pippin’s bright orange scales looking almost jarring to some, but most all knew that they were inseparable. Siggy sighed through his fangs as he ran his nails down Pippin’s back, scratching lightly and making them squirm happily, little gasps and hisses escaping them. 

He smirked, and was about to mention them leaving, when Pippin spotted one nage to take home, and they shot Siggy a begging look. He tried to stay strong, but then they nuzzled his jaw, right in the sweet spot, and he just melted, letting them lead him over to the domineering naga. He’s covered in spines and colored a bright yellow, almost as if he was a sun snake, and Siggy finds his dominant side slipping away as he moves closer to the new naga.

Pippin is shy, but speaks to the other naga softly, acting coy and sweet as Siggy grabs a jug of water and fills the glass of the viper, his eyes half lidded as he watches him. Pippin whispers his name- Nydel, what a regal name- to their mate, moving his side to show their third that they were a package deal. Nydel simply smirks and sips his drink, seeming to contemplate what Pippin had offered to him.

The spark of excitement shoots through Siggy when Nydel simply nods and stands, moving smoothly towards one of the back rooms where the three of them were alone with none but themselves. Both Siggy and Pippin followed obediently, as if they were already leashed to the dominant naga. Pippin spared a glance at their mate and gave a sharp fanged smile, with Siggy returned happily, and even stealing a kiss from his mate, which Pippin returned happily.

A soft cough draws their attention to Nydel, who’s looking at them with amusement and some disappointment- already- as they pull away as if they were just hatchlings getting caught in something they shouldn’t have been in. Pippin moves into the bedroom and glances towards their partners, seeing which would act first.

Nydel is the first to move, curling his body around their smaller one, and his nails run up their soft belly, making their breath hitch and their slit already pulse. “A slutty puppy, and one who’s used to dominating. An interesting combination,” Nydel muses, and Pippin flushes at the mention of their nature, whining as their cocks already slip out.

Siggy watches with wide eyes, and Nydel makes an amused look before motioning for the lavender naga to come forward to his mate. However, when he moves, Nydel lets out a warning hiss, and orders him down onto his hands and his belly, the tips of his cocks dragging across the ground from where they poke from his sheath already. He licks his lips at the sight of Pippin’s wet slit, soaked already, and they gasp as Nydel grips their wrists and holds them behind their back.

“Now, puppy, show me how good you are with that mouth,” Nydel purrs, and Siggy is almost in a daze as he nods and his tongue connects with Pippin’s cunt. They gasp and whine pathetically, though one squeeze to their wrists from Nydel has them stilling their body in his grasp, and Siggy licks deeper into them. His lips move up to wrap around one of their cocks, almost suckling on it, and the sensitive naga sobs in Nydel’s arms, shaking like a leaf.

Nydel, however, is still as he watches Siggy, eyes bright as the lavender naga works his mate into a frenzy, only stopping when Nydel’s order to stop rings through the heavy air. Pippin is still quivering in his arms, whining and damn near begging to be allowed to come, and Siggy hushes them with a soft bite to their neck. Nydel chuckles at the sight, their interactions amusing him, and nudges Pippin’s tail around his hips, along with Siggy’s.

At the movement, Pippin’s even more exposed, and they flush brightly. Nydel takes complete charge, cooing praise to Pippin, and nudges the tip of a cock against their cunt. They gasp, and Siggy gulps as he sees a drip of their arousal running down Nydel’s cock, then the naga presses inside his mate. He doesn’t care that much, especially when he’s nudging into that tight heat alongside the other, cursing as he shudders and his hips jerk. Pippin cries out as they’re filled even more, and even Nydel hisses when they clench down.

With one hand, Nydel guides his second cock to Siggy’s own cloaca, the slickness aiding him in slipping inside, and he smirks as Siggy takes a minute to adjust to the pleasure. He’s shaking almost as bad as Pippin, and Nydel pulls them both closer, slipping into them both even more, even deeper. “You’re both my little puppies now, and I’ll mark you as such. But, my purple puppy’s been good, so you get to have fun with my own hole if you want,” he murmurs to Siggy, and he wastes almost no time in easing inside their dom, and Nydel hisses happily.

He lets them rest before he rolls his hips, and he finds a rhythm with Siggy while Pippin falls apart in their arms. They cry and moan as they clutch at their partners, and Siggy huffs against Nydel’s neck as his hips thrust quick and fast into them both, almost embarrassing in a way. Nydel simply smirks and holds them close, whispering to each of them. “My my, what a sweet little slit you have, and in the same colors as myself. Perhaps I’ll have those pretty little cocks one day, would you like that, my good little puppy?”

His words to Pippin made the submissive naga jolt and let out a rumbling moan, arms quivering, and they reached down to play with their cocks, face bright orange from their flush. Siggy hummed happily, getting closer and closer to his orgasm, when Nydel nuzzled his jaw and purred, “And you, my purple puppy. You have such a nice cock, maybe I’ll let you fuck me one day if you’re good. But you can’t come until I say so, puppy. If you do, you won’t like the consequences,” making Siggy gasp and curse.

It didn’t take long for Pippin to come, shouting and almost crying legitimate tears as they seized up and sprayed cum along their own chest and gushed around Nydel and Siggy. The lavender naga was struggling to not come, his eyes begging their dom as he panted and hunched his hips into the limp Pippin. Their dom let him suffer for a bit longer before giving him permission, and Siggy sobbed as he came, filling Pippin and making it gush, along with coming along Nydel’s slit, which triggered the last naga’s orgasm, a growl escaping as he filled both his puppies.

Afterwards, Siggy lapped at Nydel’s slit happily, cleaning him up, as Pippin lay sprawled on the bed, over sensitive after two more rounds with Nydel and Siggy, and the two nagas curled around their little sub, grinning at one another. “I meant it, you both are my pets now,” Nydel mused, running his fingers down Pippin’s side, and Siggy chuckled.

“Damn good thing we have the room for a third, then. You can move in when you want to,” he purred in reply, stealing a kiss to seal their deal.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of two with Captain Nathaniel Flint

The first time you had met the infamous Captain Flint in his multi eyed glory, you were aboard one of the most regal of travel ships, your legs dangling from the slits in the rails of the deck’s railing as you looked out across the Etherium.

A calm night, and most of the patrons were inside having their opulent dinner, none of them paying attention to the young merchant alone on the deck. Having bought your passage on this ship, you planned to depart at the next port and be done with the life you had before you’d become a merchant for a business that went belly up a month after you gained control of it from an estranged relative.

You still cursed them, even after a year, and cursed your own foolishness, but that… That was in the past, and as you gazed out at the stars, all you could see was your future. But then again.. you never expected your future to be a pirate ship, its skull and crossbones flag fluttering as it sped towards your own ship. You cursed right as you scramble to your feet, wishing not for the first time that you had a weapon.

When the first pirates jumped on board, they headed to the dining halls, bypassing your small spot between a pair of pillars, breath stilled as they passed by. The screams began not a moment later, and your fought the curse rising in your throat as more pirates boarded.

Then, standing atop the pirate ship, was the infamous Captain Flint himself, and dammit if your heart didn’t do a backflip then and there. He stood there, arms crossed and long hair blown back by the winds, looking like a damn king. You swallowed hard, half wishing he’d turn around and look at you, even for a moment.

Almost on cue, he turned three eyes towards you, and you felt that gaze deep in your core being, making your breath stutter and your cheeks heat. He stared at you for what seemed like an eternity, then shouted something to a crew member, giving you a flash of his sharp teeth, which sent a wave of heat through you. When he turned away, no longer looking at you, you snapped out of your spell, and shouted when strong arms circled you, a pirate’s arms.

You kicked and thrashed, even sinking your teeth into his arm and getting a mouthful of oily blood, before he threw you over the edge of the railing and into the arms of another pirate, this one on Flint’s ship. Once again, you fought, bashing your head back into the pirate and making his grip loosen. Squirming out of his grip, you backed up until your ass hit the railing, panting and wide eyed as the crew stared at you, then their eyes turned to their captain, who slowly approached you.

You keep your gaze lowered, playing the submissive card, until he grips your jaw- those claws, digging into the soft skin under your chin, how they made you shiver!- and forces your head up, your eyes meeting his own. A quick lick of your lips, he catches the movement of your tongue with one pair of eyes as the others run over your body, and you hear a hum of approval sound from his chest and throat.

So, you pleased him. Or, your appearance did. He stares more, one claw stroking over your jaw, and suddenly his fingers are tapping at your lower lip. You fight your shivers as you open your mouth a bit, and he pulls you close by the hip before nudging your lips further apart, his claws resting atop your tongue. The heat from his body makes you flush, and you can’t break your stare from his eyes, the middle pair.

He taps another, third, finger into your mouth, and inches them a bit deeper into your mouth, and all you can taste is gunpowder and the salt of his skin. A soft groan escapes you before you can help it, and all six of his eyes widen a fraction. When you wrap your lips fully around his fingers and send him a look from under your lashes, there’s a twitch against your thigh where his hips are fixed, and you flush bright, knowing without a doubt that he was affected by your act.

Flint growls, the noise moving through you, as one of his crew members clears his throat and tells him that they were finished with the other ship. He glances at you again, his fingers and claws still secure between your lips, and taps your jaw so you opened your mouth. He pulls his hand away, but stays pressed against you when he growls for them to blow the ship up.

He runs his dry fingers through your hair, getting a good solid- but gentle, you notice- grip on your hair, and pulls your ear to his mouth, teeth scraping against your skin just a bit as his other hand cups your ass, pushing your hips to his own, and murmurs, “You’re mine now, and only mine.”

That sounded very good to you, and you nodded with a shuddering breath, already looking forward to your new future.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to fuck the Captain

After your first encounter and subsequent kidnapping by Captain Flint, you lived basically in the lap of luxury. Well, as much luxury as one could find when on a pirate ship and on the run from intergalactic authorities. And then again, you mainly lived in the captain’s lap, being a pretty little trophy of his and keeping him warm in more ways than one.

Like now, you leaned back against his chest as he spoke with some of the other pirate captains he worked with occasionally, your fingers idly running over his thigh, bored out of your mind. He grunts softly, lacing his fingers in your hair and tugging sharply, making you hiss in pleasure as your head jerks back. “Be good and get us drinks, pet, and I’ll entertain you later,” he murmurs in your ear, making your breath hitch and a grin settle on your features as he loosens his hold on your hair.

Standing, you move to the drink bar where he holds all of his alcohol, and choose the decanter he prefers when making deals. Pouring two glasses, you carry them to him, still smiling sweetly as he set the one for his guest on the table and hand Flint his own glass. His fingers overlap your own as he takes it, tugging you close and resting his hand on your ass, squeezing as he murmurs his ‘That’s my good pet, now get back to your seat,” to you, and your cheeks redden a bit at the praise.

His guest, now obviously uncomfortable as you climb into Flint’s lap and begin playing with his hair, clears his throat after he sips his drink. Flint just chuckles, running his claws slowly up your back, his attention seemingly focused on you. he sips his drink as you teasingly shift your hips, and the twitch of his twin cocks has you letting a breathy giggle escape near his cheek. Flint laughs, landing a smack- not as light this time- on your ass with a growl of “Behave, pet.”

Once the meeting is over and his guest leaves, Flint slings you over his shoulder, locks the door to his quarters, then sits in his chair again. He allows you to slide down to your knees as he spread his legs a bit, the clear outline of his dicks making your mouth water as you stare up at him. But you know the rules. No touching unless he allows it. You can only watch him until he allows you to touch, and you go at his speed.

He smirks down at you, claws tickling under your chin in a reward for staying still, and you half purr, smiling. Flint chuckles, obviously amused, then grips a box on his desk, pulling out a gorgeous golden collars, with stones the color of his skin embedded in the gold. Your eyes widen and your breath hitches when he unclasps it, crooking one finger in an order for you to sit up and stretch your neck out.

You do, and the click of the collar being clasped has your heart hammering harder in your chest. It’s tight enough to remind you of it being there, but loose enough that your master can loop his fingers between the gold and your skin, tugging you up for a kiss. You tremble happily as he nudges you back down, attaching a- oh, fuck- leash to the front of the collar and tugging it, moving your mouth to the outline of his cocks. One nod of his head and you’re mouthing at him, hands clutched in your lap but not touching yourself.

He chuckles again, leaning back in his chair, and tugs your leash again, making you press harder into his groin, a happy sigh heating the front of his pants. Flint curses, pushing you back a bit before pointing to his boots. A silent command for you to remove them, then a command to pull off his pants. Once the garments are off, you get the full look of his thick lengths and the golden piercings that you can’t wait to run your tongue over.

You look up at Flint with begging eyes, already panting after the treats in front of you. He lets out a barking laugh, pairing it with a little tug to the leash clipped to your collar, and you shuffle close to him, the slickness between your legs making you flush. He lets you kiss at the tip of one of his dicks, then the other, a pleased smirk on his face as he settles back against his chair, looking like the king you saw when you first spotted him.

Wrapped your lips around one dick, you hum happily at the familiar taste, and you run your tongue down the bars underneath the skin of his shaft, then the soft barbs on the side of his length. He hisses in pleasure as your hand curls around the other, jerking him slowly as you look up at him, lips stretched wide around his thickness. Flint huffs happily, gripping your hair and pushing his hips forward, making you take more of him, and then.. then he starts fucking your mouth.

He enjoyed it, the feeling of you opening up for him and letting him use you for his own pleasure, and he hissed when you moaned happily around him, hand squeezing as well around him. He grips your hair harder, claws scraping against your scalp, the delicious mix of pain and pleasure making you moan more. He curses, practically shouting, and pulls you off him, letting you catch your breath and look up at him, cheeks flushed.

Flint chuckles, breathless, and his nostrils flare, taking in the smell of your arousal. You smile sheepishly and he chuckles, curling his fingers under your collar and rubbing your pulse. “Good pet. I think you deserve a treat now. Get your pants off, now.”

You grin and nod, shuffling on your knees to get your pants off, but Flint simply tugs you up to your feet. It’s easier this way, and you’re out of your pants in seconds, weight pressed against his desk so you can spread your legs and show off for him. Flint groans, shamelessly stroking one of his cocks as you flush, dipping one of your fingers in your own slick and spreading yourself for him to see every bit of you.

The captain growls happily, tugging your leash so you come forward, and he effortlessly lifts you into his arms, chests pressed together as he carries you to his bed, tossing you down with an order to pull the rest of your clothes off. Two seconds later and your shirt is gone, showing your chest and the many bite marks he’s left on your skin, testament to who you truly belonged to.

Flint’s grin is feral as he rips his own shirt and jacket off, showing off his muscular chest before he spreads your legs and nudges his tongue against your sex, making you gasp and moan happily. He licks into you for a while, mindful of his teeth as you knot your fingers into the sheets, then flips you onto your knees, face pressed into the pillows as he mounts you properly.

You’ve taken both of his cocks before, it wasn’t anything new, and you hum happily when he pushes into you, each piercing catching you in the best of places. He starts a smooth, almost slow rhythm, and tugs on your leash, forcing your head up and back as he grips you hip in a hard handed hold. Then, he nudges his second dick against your slit, making you clench around him in surprise.

Sensing your trepidation, Flint chuckles softly, running his claws lightly over your hip, and blankets himself over you, voice rough as he speaks in your ear. “Come now, pet, you’ve already had one in each of your pretty holes. Why not try both in one? I know you can fit them both, because you’re my good little pet,” he purrs, the roughness of his voice making you shiver and arch, swallowing hard.

He waits for you to make your decision, and smiles when you nod your consent, pressing a soft bite to your jaw before he reaches underneath his hips and guides the tips of his second cock inside you, atop the other one and making your jaw slacken. Your arms shake from holding yourself up, but he hasn’t allowed you to drop yet, so you continue to shake as he pushes all the way in and still, his panting breaths warming your neck and ear.

“G-good pet. Feel so fuckin’ amazing around me, around both my cocks. Love it, don’t you? Love taking both of me and having me fuck you into the mattress,” he growls right in your ear, his strong hips working hard as he pulls out and pushes in, curses flowing like water from his lips. He fucks you slow at first, panting hard, and you lean your head back against his shoulder, mouth open wide.

Then he starts speeding up, barbs catching a bit on your walls, just soft enough to not hurt you, and you moan throatily, eyes shutting. Flint, being Flint, can’t resist a golden opportunity like that, and nudges two clawed fingers between your lips, then a third, moving them almost in tandem with his hips as they snap into yours. You groan and moan around his fingers, gasping when he suddenly pulls them out and grips your hips, claws digging into you hips. He uses his grip as extra leverage, fucking into you harder and even faster.

You can’t do anything but clutch the pillows, and after a babbled begging to touch yourself, Flint grunts his allowance, and your fingers fly between your legs, adding even more pleasure. Then, Flint grabs you even harder, lifting you fully onto your knees, and turns you around to where his large mirror- used to groom himself in the mornings- is, and you turn bright red at the sight of him fucking in and out of you.

Then, oh fuck, the bulge of your belly as he bottoms out, panting by your ear and meeting your eyes in the mirror. He smirks, grinding up into you and making you whimper happily, your free arm tossed back around his neck. He nuzzles your neck, biting down to leave a mark, then began to speak in his dark purr of a voice. 

“Look at you, such a pretty pet. Taking me like you’re fuckin’ made for it, almost like a cute little slut. Stretched wide around both my cocks and still playing with yourself! Such a good little pet for me, I should let everyone see you like this, let the whole damn crew watch how a captain fucks and how good you are. You’d love that, wouldn’t you? Yeah, felt you clench ‘round me, keep that pretty hole tight for me.”

You shudder at his words, gasping and squirming in his hold, fingers working even faster between your legs. You’re so close, and gasp it when he fucks you even faster, hips working hard and chin on your shoulder so he can watch you fall apart. You don’t dare come before he tells you that you can, knowing that all this pleasure will end in a second and he’ll punish you.

Flints holds out his permission so long, you’re convince you’ll die without coming, then he growls “Scream for me, pet. Come, now,” right in your ear, and you do exactly that. You half forget the crew above you as you scream to the highest stars as you come hard, clenching around Flint and making him roar his own pleasure, filling you to the brim with double loads, so much that it even leaks out down your thighs. He keeps fucking into you, deep as he can go, until you’re jumping and shrieking in his arms, oversensitive and spent.

Flint’s hips still soon after, his breath hot and heavy against your neck, and you lean your head back on his shoulder, too weak to even support yourself. He slowly pulls out of you, tugging a towel underneath you as his come drips out of you, making you shiver and moan happily, thighs quivering. It doesn’t take him long to clean you up, and when you curl up in bed, he’s so gentle with you.

Flint presses soft kisses to your jaw and neck as he wraps his arms around your waist, tucking you close to himself, and you smile happily, feeling so safe in his arms.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon boyfriend loves possessing the reader for some sexy times

You knew how he loved possessing people, it was part of his nature, the basic instinct that had first driven him onto earth and into your realm. Yet he hadn’t possessed anyone in ages, due to your strong feelings and the fact that you adored his demonic appearance.

But when he asked if you would let him possess you, and.. touch you while he possessed you? You had to admit that the thought was hotter than it had a right to be. So, you agreed, with terms, and he agreed wholeheartedly before switching forms.

His shadow-esque form melts into your body, the hum in your mind sounding as he gently nudges you out of control of your own body, but not by much. It’s strange, and your heart races, and he chuckles as his does the same. Your body’s controlled by two minds.

Your own fingers skirt down your belly, one hand running over your chest, and it seems like sparks fly from your fingertips, shocking you just slightly. You gasp as your other hand fits in the space between your legs, making your thighs shake. You know your demon finds this to be extremely hot, if only from the growl that he looses, vibrating through your mind and making you gasp happily.

It doesn’t take long for you to come, your own boyfriend making you jolt and gasp in pleasure as your digits worked frantically between your legs, a cry of his name making him chuckle in your mind, and he slips from your body, leaving you in control once more. He stands over you and licks his lips, cock standing proud before he kneels between your legs, cleaning you for the next round of pleasure he was going to bring.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire boyfriend + reader that menstruates + smelling their hormones during the Blood Week

Going out anywhere during your Hell Week was the last thing you wanted to do. Ever. Your body ached and your sex ached as well from rubbing one too many out, and you were pretty sure there was still blood on your toy at home, no matter how clean you thought it to be. But, of course, your stomach wanted every kind of chocolate you could afford at the moment, which wasn’t at your place. Thus the store.

By the looks the monsters around you were shooting your way, you had a feeling that you reeked. Not just from the slightly dirty shirt you tossed on without much thought to go out- it’s the store, do you have to look good?- but from your body’s current season. More or less, to many of them, you were in heat. Some got near you to smell, but something turned them away, and you tried not to be offended, until you felt a chill at your back and smelled the copper of blood. A glance up and you spotted a pale face, a smirk already showing off pointed fangs.

You were cornered against the shelf by this large monster, bearing over you like he owned you, but you didn’t care that much, and even let out a tiny whimper as he nuzzled your cheek lightly, breathing in your scent. A hum sounded, and one of his clawed hands rested on the small of your back, the vampire bending a bit to look you in the eyes.

“You smell so sweet and delicious, little human. Maybe I could assist in getting rid of some of the tension you feel because of your season? I’ve been craving a sweet treat for a while,” he purred and grinned wide, his words making you shiver but frown. Muscling out from under his arm, you send the were a glare and huff through your nose, walking off to leave him dumbfounded. But you knew they loved the chase, so he was on your ass in an instant.

You can tell he’s trying to apologize, but choose not to listen to him as you make your way to the counter, carrying all your chocolate with you in your arms. One piece falls from your hold, and the vampire is there in an instant to pick it up for you, giving a dazzling and sweet smile to you in an apology. Nodding in thanks, you take the sweet from his hands, letting your fingertips brush his for a moment before continuing into the line.

He follows you quietly, and you practically feel him drooling at the smell that rolls off your body, the knowledge making you flush and grin a bit. He asks softly, shyly, if he can walk you to your car, and you stare at him for a minute. The fanged creature squirms under your gaze before you nod and smile a bit, making him brighten a bit. Outside, you pause so he can undo his umbrella, and trots with you to the parking lot.

Unfortunately, you had parked in the garage a block over due to the lot being full, and halfway through the trek, you were sore and out of breath. Your escort turns to you, sympathy on his face, and he hands you his umbrella before picking you up and placing you atop his shoulder. You flush and murmur your thanks, trying to ignore the way your heart races as his pupils blow wide, the scent of your blood now closer to his nose and teasing him. You feel your resolve slip as he rushes to your car, strength and speed triple your own, and decide he deserved something for being so kind.

And, of course, the garage is empty safe for yourself and your vampire, and dark enough that he doesn’t need his umbrella. He sets you down at your car and you unlock it, bending to place your chocolates in the passenger seat, all too aware of the barest brush of his crotch against your ass as he steps a bit closer. You flush again and stand, turning to look at him. He’s crowding you again, but you don’t mind it, and lick your lips.

“I don’t have anywhere else to go, and… Some help would be appreciated,” you breathe, barely above a whisper, since he’s so close and it’s so quiet around you. His eyes widen at your insinuation, and gives an enthusiastic nod as his hands fumble for the back door of your car. You help and a few minutes later, his head is nuzzling between your thighs, breathing in the smell of you through your pants and underwear and making you flush.

There’s not much of a fear for blood to spill onto your car seat, since you had a feeling he’d get every drop, and he’d put down his jacket under you before he even thought about taking off your pants. Which was what he was doing, and then your underwear. When you’re bare before him, his eyes are wide as he looks at your sex, almost reverent and awestruck. Your cheeks heat and your fingers nudge into his hair to get him going, and the fanged monster licks a broad stripe up your sex in apology.

Once he gets one taste, you couldn’t get him out of your sex even if you wanted. His tongue probes deep inside you, getting as much blood as he can, and the gutteral moans that he lets out make you squirm and flex your thighs around his head tighter. It’s like ambrosia to him, the taste of your blood combined with the slick of your sex, and it’s almost too much to handle as he buries his face deeper between your thighs, hands grabbing at your hips to get a good grip.

It drives you crazy, and you don’t last long before you shriek and grind your sex hard against his face, coming hard on his tongue. He laps up even more of your blood, gasping as he pulls away. His mouth is smeared red, the sight making you whine and buck up a bit, wanting a bit more, especially when you see the tent in his pants. He chuckled as he licked his lips and mouth clean, then gets one last lick in to your sex, color high on his cheeks from his treat.

“That’s for later, little pet. If you’d like me to come home with you,” he replied smoothly, and lets out a happy laugh as you nod eagerly, trying to shuffle into your clothes to get home as quick as possible. “That’s what I like, eager treats,” he teased, patting your sex before helping you dress and into the driver’s seat, then follows in his own car to your home from the garage.

Your heart races at the thought of him having you, eating you again, and you swear that he laughs in your head, making you laugh as well. This would be very fun with him, you just knew it.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER INCEST WARNING ON THIS ONE FELLAS
> 
> More of Bolin and Huan, bc a friend did art of Huan in a Virgin Killer Sweater and my dick was VERY hard for it

“Boooooolin~!”

The call of his twin’s name echoed through the home and Bolin sighed softly as he set his book down on his chair, padding to the other room. They enjoyed staying in their halfway forms in their home, the perfect blend of their dragonic nature and the practicality of their human limbs, and Huan often took full advantage of his form.

“Huan, you know I want my time to re-” Bolin’s voice stops halfway through his sentence when he sees his twin laying on his bed, hair pulled back as normal, his pretty legs in the air as he lays on the silk sheets. His outfit is what has his brother speechless, the open back ending in a strip of soft cloth that ends in a strip barely big enough to cover the thick, round globes of his ass.

Bolin’s mouth is dry as he takes in the sight of Huan, his twin giggling as he winks at him, tail swishing in the air. He’s so fucking smug, and it gets Bolin’s hackles raising up, and the older twin lets out a growl as he strides to the bed. He gets a good grip on his twin’s tail, wrapping the appendage around his forearm and yanking hard, wrenching Huan’s tail out of the way and showing off his pretty hole.

His twin moans like the whore he is, arching his back and presenting as his knees move further apart, his eyes hot and heavy as he looks over his shoulder at his twin. His hips wave in the air as Bolin bumps his hips into Huan’s, letting his twin feel exactly what he did in that outfit, and he moans again, happy to feel his brother’s arousal.

Bolin grabs the bottle of lube that Huan has placed next to his hip and slicks his fingers up, working his twin open and moving his hand from Huan’s tail to his hair, getting the pin out and grabbing a fistful of his hair, tugging his twin’s head back as he finger fucks him open, the younger twin gasping as he bucks into the touch, eyes shutting in ecstasy.

Once he’s open for his twin, Huan cries his name, and Bolin smirks, smacking his ass before rubbing the tip of his cock against Huan’s hole, dipping the tip in a bit and biting at his neck, a growl escaping his mouth. “Look at you, presenting your pretty little hole for your brother. Fucking narcissistic whore, that’s what you are. Getting hot for someone that looks exactly like you, and wanting my cock so much. Fucking nasty,” he growls in his twin’s ear, and Huan turns scarlet at his words.

He makes a gargling little whine in his throat and sobs happily as Bolin presses inside him slowly, each ridge and bump of his cock taking its sweet time to push past Huan’s rim. With each one, his twin moans happily, his mouth open wide as he looks up at Bolin, his tongue flicking out for a moment and smiling wide. Bolin can’t help but kiss his jaw, gripping his hair harder and holding one hip as well, using his grips as leverage.

Huan helps by lifting his hips up, presenting for him even more, and curses when Bolin starts slamming into him, the bed rocking and squeaking from the force of his thrusts. He pants and growls in his twin’s ear, locking his jaw around his shoulder and biting down hard as he snaps his hips into Huan, each punctuated with a snarl of derogatory words in the other dragon’s ear. 

“Dirty slut, getting off on me fucking you so hard, your own fuckin’ twin. You must think you’re giving yourself dick, I look enough like you to be you, damn narcissist. I just have shorter hair, and a deeper voice. You love it, don’t you?” his sentence is answered with a positive moan, low in his twin’s throat, and Bolin smirks. “Of course you like it. My slutty little twin brother, getting wet and weak for my cock. Want me every damn day, that’s why you dress like a slut and lay around in provocative poses.”

Huan sobs as Bolin growls to him, his eyes shut and mouth open wide, his hips jolting as his cock undoubtedly jumps and he stiffens up, clenching around Bolin as he cries out, nails digging into his thigh. Bolin growls, taking a breath in as his cock twitches inside Huan. “You came, didn’t you? Came from me calling a dirty whore and fucking you like one. My nasty little brother, didn’t even have to touch yourself,” he pants, hips stuttering as he spills inside Huan, toes curling and teeth digging into his brother’s skin.

The younger twin sobs happily as he’s filled up, rolling his hips up into Bolin’s and giggling a bit. Bolin pulls out slowly, and Huan immediately lifts his hips up into the air so nothing escapes, his face flushed bright as some of Bolin’s cum trickles down from his hole, and he whimpers as he feels it. Bolin smirks, running his finger through the trail and tapping it lightly against his twin’s lips, a smirk on his face.

Huan flushes even darker, if possible, tongue flicking out to lick Bolin’s finger clean, and smiles up at him as he rolls onto his back, legs spread. Bolin grabs a wash cloth from the bedside table, wiping his twin gently and lifting his sweater up. Sure enough, the material is tacky with cum, and Huan flushes as his dick slips into its sheath, making Bolin chuckle. He flushes at the droplets caught on the lips of his twin’s sheath, swallowing hard before leaning down and licking him clean slowly, making Huan blush and gasp.

He sobs happily, bucking up, as Bolin lips along his slit and the puffy lips, then dips his tongue inside, flicking around inside his twin. Huan’s nails dig into his scalp as he bucks up, rubbing his pretty slit all over Bolin’s lips, but the older twin pulls back, flicking lightly against him before he pulled away completely, leaving his twin to pout and whine.

“Just lay down and sleep, Huan. I’ll wake you up good, promise,” he murmured with a chuckle, and his twin flushes before obeying. He presses a soft kiss to Bolin’s lips, curling up in his arms before falling asleep, sighing happily.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made two rival demon princes just for this, and it's Gwoss
> 
> BLOOD GORE GUTS AND CANNIBALISM LIE AHEAD OF YOU IN THIS

Ciar was one of the worst demons in Idris’ mind, and he always tasted like the black licorice that his human pets brought to him from their world. That didn’t stop the golden prince from ripping into him every time he captured the onyx colored demon.

It was just after the most recent battle between their realms, and Idris could feel his adrenaline faltering as he dragged Ciar by his tail through the gilded halls of his palace, smirking as the other yowled and thrashed against his restraints. Idris simply ignored him, yanking that tail a few times to make him quiet down until they reached the prince’s room.

He shoved Ciar into his room with a snarl, slamming the door and sitting on the other’s hips, his smirk growing at the bulge in the other prince’s tight pants, his claws slowly dragging down Ciar’s belly. The other’s white eyes focused on Idris’ sharp teeth, breath hitching when the golden prince leaned down to nip at his belly.

That sent the other into a frenzy, jolting away from the sharp teeth and hissing at Idris, though he could feel the cock underneath his hips twitch in interest. Idris rolled his eyes and gripped Ciar’s hair, slamming his head back into the stone floor, a sneer on his face. Ciar moaned in pain, and Idris rolled his eyes again.

“You heal quickly, don’t give me that shit,” he snarled, his other hand resting on the onyx prince’s soft belly, marred with bite marks that Ciar didn’t let heal after Idris had ripped into his skin and chewed on his innards. As perverse as it was, Ciar loved it, loved the pain and being at the mercy of his enemy.

He yowled when Idris sunk his claws into his skin, through layers of skin and fat and muscles, the golden prince purring when he felt squishy intestines under his fingertips. He rutted against the other’s cock, licking his lips before his eyes sparked and he pulled his claws from the other’s belly, licking his silver blood clean from his fingers.

Ciar whined as he looked up at the other, and Idris smirked even more before moving his hand to the other’s cock, squeezing down hard and making Ciar choke on his own breath. A heartbeat later and Idris had yanked his pants down- “No underthings? What a whore,” he teased- and was licking along the other’s length, laughing as it fattened at the touch of his tongue.

The onyx prince whined as Idris sucked his cock, lost in pleasure, but it turned to sharp pain when he felt teeth sink into the sensitive flesh, and then a harsh scream when skin ripped apart and Idris pulled his head back, Ciar’s cock still in his mouth and silver blood running down his chin and chest. He whines as Idris chomps down and swallows the mangled flesh, purring happily before his fingers rub along the messy wound.

Ciar’s sobbing now, his four eyes filled with silver tears that make the prettiest lines down his onyx cheeks, and Idris purrs at the sight as he fingers the prince’s new hole, seeing his face scrunch up from the pain. He licks his lips, then chuckles as he leans down, sinking his teeth deep into the other’s belly, yanking his head back and squirming as Ciar yowls, his skin ripping free and a new hole open in his stomach, intestines jumping and just waiting for Idris to stuff himself with them.

Which is exactly what he does.

He buries his face in the other’s stomach, teeth sinking into as many soft coils as he can fit in his mouth, and Ciar trembles against his restraints. If he had a cock anymore, he’d be blowing his load at the feeling and the sight, but idris’ fingers in the hole that his cock used to be prevented him from regrowing one. Damn that golden demon.

As if sensing his thoughts, Idris looks up at him, face now silver and bits of viscera clinging to his lips as he chews, eyes wide and lust filled. The sight makes Ciar whine, and he ruts up into the fingers in his hole, gasping when Idris pulls his fingers free, then yanks his pants off. His dick is completely out of his slit, dripping with buttercream colored slick, and Ciar knows exactly where it’s going.

He howls and cries when the slick appendage pushes into his cock hole, back arching and fingers clenching in the restraints he’s caught in. Idris smirks and ruts into him, lifting a piece of intestine up and chewing on it happily as he fucks into the other prince.

He’s worked up from eating and from Ciar’s reactions, so it doesn’t take long for his to cum, pulling back a bit as he dumps his seed in the other’s cock hole, and Ciar whines as he jolts through his own orgasm. Already his belly is closing up, and idris lick his lips clean as his dick returns to his slit, the golden prince standing slowly.

He calls for his guards, waving for them to take Ciar back to his realm, the onyx demon still leaking seed and silver blood, thoroughly fucked out and marked by Idris. The golden prince caught his eyes and blew him a kiss, smirking before letting a few maids into his room to mop the silver blood and guts from the floor.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I also made a cute himbo guard for Idris bc I could. Here's his time with the prince

Personal guards for a warrior prince seemed like the stupidest thing in the world, but Idris adored each guard he had, letting them stay in service until they wished to leave or they simply got too worn from the job and he let them go. There seemed to be a new one every three months, most of them either too shy or too abrasive for the prince to find a great amount of comfort in their company until he broke them in correctly. For the shy ones, he eased them into his bed with soft words of praise, letting them slip inside his slit and have their way so they’d gain confidence. For the abrasive guard, he’d wrestle them to the ground, going for their bellies with his sharp teeth until they knew that he wouldn’t tolerate their bullshit.

The newest guard was one larger than Idris himself, standing half a foot taller but with a less muscular frame, and he was the most gorgeous guard that the prince had ever seen before. His name was Kalmin, and he was a nervous thing, despite his size and the intimidating copper color of his skin. Not to mention the horns that curved back atop his head above his ears, wicked sharp and tipped with gold plating. He stuttered each time Idris spoke to him in a purring voice, smirking as he listened to the other struggle through a simple sentence and watched him flush brightly.

It was endearing, until Idris realized that other guards had picked up making fun of his poor Kal, and he decided to give the guard a confidence booster. First, he got rid of the guards who made fun of Kal, then called him into his chambers one night, smiling at the black haired demon as he shuffled inside. His cheeks turned magenta as purple blood filled the vessels in his face, obviously shocked at the lack of covering Idris had on his body. The only thing he wore was a sheet draped across his hips and covering his slit, though the scent was clear in the air.

Kalmin watched him in awe as the prince stood and stepped to him, easy smile on his face as he pressed against the guard’s armor, arms moving up to wrap around his neck. “Kalmin, do you know why I brought you in here?” Idris asked softly, voice a smooth purr as he smiled, showing the glints of his sharp teeth. The guard shook his head, swallowing hard as he flushed brightly, eyes wide.

The prince couldn’t help but laugh softly, tugging Kalmin down a bit to steal a sweet kiss. The other had enough sense to close the door and pull Idris close, his hands settling on his hips. Idris chuckled against his lips, moving one of Kalmin’s hands to his ass and letting him squeeze, Kalmin letting out a moan against Idris’ lips as he rocks his hips into the other’s, squeezing the meat of his ass happily.

“Want you to eat my slit and fuck me, Kalmin. You’ll be the first guard that’s gotten the privilege of tasting me, you know,” he hummed, and Kalmin let out a broken moan, rutting against his thigh and gasping. The prince broke away, ordering his guard to strip, and Kalmin did exactly that. Idris took in his bare body with a wide smirk, shivering when he spotted the thick monstrosity between the other’s legs, his slit dripping a bit down his thighs as he watched it stiffen and stand up at his staring.

One look at Kalmin showed Idris that he was still shy about this, and the prince took his hand softly, gently pushing him onto the bed and letting him get comfortable. The prince moved to his knees on the bed, tossing one leg over and straddled his guard’s face, Kalmin bright eyed as he stared at his slit, panting softly and making Idris hum as he felt the hot puffs against his slit, then lowered his slit onto the other’s mouth, gasping when Kalmin’s tongue immediately flicked out and he licked into his prince like he was starved.

Idris’ fingers found his guard’s black hair and his nails scratched his scalp as he ground down onto his mouth, panting hard and shaking. The other’s tongue was searing hot on his slit, and he bucked into the heat happily, letting out loud and pleased moans. Each noise furthered Kalmin’s confidence, and he pulled away with an awestruck look, smiling when Idris whined. “C-can I finger you, too?” he asked, voice soft and shy, and it melted Idris’ heart as he nodded, letting a soft giggle escape.

He shuddered when his dick slipped free as one thick finger pressed into him, the tip nudging against Kalmin’s lips. It wasn’t too big, just a few inches, but Kalmin worshipped it like it was one the size of his own cock as he speared Idris on two of his thick fingers. The prince felt so stuffed as he rode the other’s fingers, huffing and letting his hair down, the light teal strands falling to his shoulders before he pushed it back with one hand. He moaned as Kalmin took all of his dick in his mouth at the same time he nudged a third finger inside his slit.

That was it for Idris, and he jolted into the guard’s mouth and touch as he came, crying out and pressing his slit down hard into his fingers. Kalmin pulled his fingers out one by one, letting Idris’ dick slide back into his slit before he lapped at his puffy lips, over stimulating the prince and making him curse.

The guard stared up at him, a dopey grin on his face as Idris looked down at him, offering his own smile before moving down his body, dragging his slick slit down Kalmin’s toned belly, then rubbed it against his weeping cock, half wanting to just take the thing all the way inside himself right then. He knew it wasn’t a good idea, so he settled on straddling it. He placed his thighs on either side of that thick cock, rubbing his slit against each bump and ridge, grinning as Kalmin huffed and flushed, shuddering.

He was already so weak from just eating his prince out, so all it took for him to cum was a few minutes of Idris humping against him, getting his slick all over that thick cock. Kalmin lets out a whine as a warning and Idris has enough thought to bend down and get close with his cock before he gushed, hot seed landing on the prince’s cheeks and tongue, all but his top two eyes closed as he was almost covered with the other’s cum, already excited for the hot fluid to fill him the next time he had Kalmin in his bed. The guard gasps, belly clenching as he looks at him, cheeks flushed as he apologizes for making such a mess.

Idris just giggles and licks himself clean, scooping each bit of cum up with his fingers to make sure he didn’t miss anything. He moved up to lay on the bed when he was done, sighing as Kalmin stood and grabbed a wet cloth from his bedroom, wiping his prince down and kissing his chest softly.

When he was clean, Idris pulled his guard close to his body, purring as he kissed his lips and giggled, hugging Kalmin close and loving the feeling of his large arms around his body. “You’re my new favorite guard, and my new toy. Next time you’re in my bed, you get to fuck me,” he murmured to the other, half dozing already, and Kalmin let out a happy noise at the statement, beaming against Idris’ neck, pressing soft kisses to his golden skin and squeezing him close.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friend gore-sauce had a babe named Hadi and Idris and I both fell in love. Have some Idris pining

He loved Hadi, and he knew that he was a chatterbox. Idris could never talk that well around his idol, but he made up for that in the sweet actions he always did towards the other. He was tired, however, today. It was right after a battle and he still had marks on his golden skin from the ropes he had been wearing underneath his armor.

Idris sighed as he watched Hadi speaking, a smile on his face. He was always so lovely to Idris, and no matter what, the demon wanting to kiss him every time he watched the other. He grabbed Hadi’s shirt in a gentle grip, tugging him close and smiling more, kissing him sweetly, effectively shutting the other’s stream of words off.

Hadi chuckles against his lips, letting out a whine when Idris pulls away. His brows raise as the demon rolls onto his back, one hand gentle in his hair as he pushed his idol downwards. Hadi pouts a bit, then grins when his face is pressed into Idris’ slit, his dick poking out just slightly, looking almost like a clit.

He giggles at the sight and Idris bites his lip at the hot air rushing over his sensitive slit, shivering as Hadi meets his eyes. “So this is a better use for my mouth, Goldeen?” he teases, and Idris laughs at the pet name. “One time your phone autocorrects, and I’m a fucking fish,” he replies, the sentence trailing off in a moan as Hadi trails his tongue up his slit, his hands hooking over the other’s sharp hips.

Idris grabs at his hair gently, pushing his slit into his mouth and cursing as Hadi licks deep inside him, occasionally sucking at the tip of his dick, his own hips rutting into the bed and he moans into Idris’ slit, nails digging into his tough demonskin. Idris rakes a hand down his face and moans happily, tossing his head back, his hips rocking into the other’s mouth. Then, shit, Hadi runs his thumbs lightly over Idris’ sensitive lips, then wraps a hand around Idris’ dick as it slides out fully.

The demon sobs in pleasure as Hadi nudges two fingers into his slit, lips wrapped around Idris’ dick and sucking him off happily. The added pleasure breaks Idris’ boundaries of hesitance, and he just starts on a long tangent, voice breathless. “So fuckin’ good at eat me out, Had, my good boy, and such a great dick sucker. Best mouth I’ve ever had between my legs, baby, such a good boy. Love hearing your voice but hearing you whine around my dick is even better,” he panted, nails digging into Hadi’s scalp. There’s a sob and moan that vibrates around him, and Idris jerks upwards. He curses and shouts, pulling away from Hadi before coming suddenly, gushing over his face and crying out.

Then he opens his eyes, panting and staring up at the canopy above his bed in the palace. He winces at the cramp starting to form in his wrist, and pull his fingers from his slit, shaking and cursing. His other hand is on his dick, in place of Hadi’s, and the demon winces as he sees that he came across his belly, not the other’s face.

It took a few minutes to clean himself up- plus a minute to take a picture of the mess he was, and he rolls onto his belly with his phone. He opens his messaging and sends Hadi the picture, a pout on his face as he types “thought abt you again bb ♥” and sends it to the other. Two minutes later and Hadi’s replied, a bunch of laughing emojis and a couple water drop emojis with an eggplant. “poor goldeen!! what were u thinkin abt?”

Idris flushes at the question and shivers a bit, biting his lip. “you were eating my slit then started fingering me while sucking my dick; kept calling you my good boy bc you are.” Hadi takes longer before replying this time, and Idris is about to apologize before a video of the other knuckle deep in his own slit, moaning Idris’ name softly and making the demon flush up to his ears. Hadi sends him a wink emoji, then simply says “come ovr and make it a reality goldeen im waiting ;3c” and sends another picture, making Idris whine before pulling on pants and dashing out of his room to the nearest travelport to get to Hadi, his slit already starting to leak again.

Gods, he was whipped. But, he didn’t mind it that much.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf boyfriend helping the reader thru their first knotting uwu

Rough paws grip your hips in a gentle hold as he rocks against you, puffs of hot breath ghosting over your throat. He’s trying so hard to not just slam into you over and over, his mind yelling for him to just get his knot into you already. But he had learned patience and knew that it would all come in due time.

His pants come out in heavier and quicker bursts as you push him onto his back and rub against his cock slowly, breath coming in quick little hitches. He whines as you lower yourself down onto his cock and those claws dig into your hips, his fur soft against your spread thighs. You’ve always loved having him inside you, and felt the delicious burning stretch of your muscles adjusting.

Already, his knot’s almost fully inflated, and you start a quick rhythm of fucking yourself against him, and your boyfriend howls happily before his growling praise starts. “Such a good pet you are,” he breathes, and you flush down to your nipples as his hips buck up. You can feel his knot brushing against your hole and it almost scares you, how big the thing actually was.

“Going to take my knot this time, pet? I know you can, just take it slowly. That’s my good little pet, inch your way down. Look so fucking pretty when you make that face, my good pet.” You let out a little sob at his words, clenching down on his cock and digging your nails into his chest. Already his knot’s half inside you, and you pull back with a soft gasp, grinning. He knows that you’re playing, and growls before grabbing your hips and pushing his knot fully into your hole.

The stretch makes you still, gasping for breath, and your werewolf purrs softly in reassurance. “Good pet, that’s it. Let me know when you’re ready. Does it feel good, pet?” he asks, as if he can’t already tell by the blissed out expression on your face. At your nod and soft giggle, he braces his feet on the bed and grips your hips hard, hips smacking up into yours as hard and fast as he can with you on top of him.

You cry out and fist your fingers into his fur to hold on as he tries to fuck you hard with most of his cock lodged inside your body, though he does get his knot moving in and out just a bit as he works his hips into yours. It felt so good, being filled so much by him, and he hadn’t even filled you yet with his cum. He jolts when you clench around his knot tightly, already milking that thick cock, and howls as he hips snap up.

You feel his thighs quake under your own as he cums hard, his knot swelling even more as he fills you up to the brim, his knot holding most of his cum inside, even though some leaks out. When he calms down, he lays on the bed and cuddles you close, purring. “My good little pet… You did so well, taking my knot like that. M’so proud of you, pet,” he breathes against your hair, nuzzling close and smiling.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of my Teratophilia Secret Santa event from a few years ago. Have some kaijus fucking

Seeing two kaiju fucking in the middle of a city was never a normal sight. And of course, people had no idea that they actually fucked, since they were cloned mostly. But hey, they were still animals (creatures? Living organisms?) and still had some needs, so here these two were, within the gaze of the whole scientific community and the camera crews.

One was reminiscent of the old kaiju Leatherback, but it was much more large and stocky, with two extra legs. The other was a being all its own, seeming to be a giant octopus and shark hybrid with giant tentacles erupting from the face and a large tail that swung madly as it shoved multiple tentacles into the other kaiju.

The second Leatherback was bound with power lines, electricity still sparking with every movement of its body as it was seemingly eaten out, and it jolted with every current that shocked its system. The hybrid seemed to chuckle as it pulled its mouth from the other, and reared up on its strong back legs. The movement caused a good deal of destruction to the building they were leaning on, debris crumbling to the street as the hybrid’s front legs fell into the rubble, but it didn’t care that much.

Both kaiju let out almost deafening roars as the hybrid slid into its partner, easing in to the hilt and rumbling in seeming pleasure and happiness. Its hips stuttered after a moment or two, then it got a good grip on its partner and started humping quickly into it. Huffs and grunts that sounded throughout the city filled the air in no time, along with the sizzling of the electricity as it hit leathery skin and the ground below the two kaiju.

The hybrid didn’t seem to last long, letting out a deafening roar as it slammed into its partner deep and its legs tensed as it came deeply into the other. Its partner seemed to huff and shook its body, snapping at the other’s neck as if to be demanding to be let go. One quick swipe of the hybrid’s massive tail had the bindings falling to the ground, and its partner easily overtook it. It shoved the hybrid into the ruined building, holding it down with two massive arms and using the others to wrench its tail out of the way.

A yowl sounded from the hybrid when it felt the other kaiju nudging into it, but the noise devolved into growls and grunts as the quick fucking began. Neither seemed to care that much for the other’s pleasure while fucking, simply caring for their mating and their own pleasure. It was a stunning thing to watch, and even though it seemed so perverse to enjoy seeing the encounter, the entire scientific community was happy to be doing just that.

Much like its partner, the kaiju came quickly, shoving all the way in and ensuring a good breeding before it pulled out and settled onto its multiple limbs. It gave a huff before turning the way it had come from and headed back to the ocean where one of the jaeger teams waited to dispatch it. The hybrid simply laid there on the building, tail swinging slowly as it regained its own composure and followed its partner back into the sea.

And just like that, the show was over, and the entire city set into motion, noise rising as everyone that had witnessed the coupling laughed and shared the story with friends on the phone, while the scientists were left dazed and scratching their heads over the strange event.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> howtobangyourmonster on Tumblr suggested a selkie dropping their coat on accident and being given it back by a human that doesn't know the implications

They’re shocked when the coat is draped over their chair, dark eyes wide as they look back at you, and you smile kindly. “Why.. did you do that?” they ask, tone shocked and surprised. You tilt your head, smiling even more, and hum softly. “You dropped your coat, I wanted to make sure that you didn’t lose it. Or, so no one stepped on it. It’s gorgeous fur,” you reply with a little shrug, then an awkward wave, and head back to your table.

They continue to stare after you, until their friend taps their hand and they snap their head back to look at the other selkie at their table. Both are amazed, and a bit shocked, at the sudden, almost nonchalant marriage in the middle of dinner. They were in shock and were happy, since- even though you appeared human- you were cute and seemed to be wonderful, judging by the kind gesture of giving their coat back.

You smile as you catch them staring at you for the tenth time during the rest of your dinner, their dark brown cheeks deepening with a bright blush when your eyes meet. They duck their head away, their friend giggling and teasing them as they turn a deeper shade and bat at their friend. You smile happily at the interaction, your own friend teasing you as well, and you flush a bit in return.

By the end of dinner, you’re beet red from the little glances and giggles they send your way, and when you stand to leave dinner, you just happen to pass by their table. They smile softly at you, and you smile in return as you place a piece of paper with your number on the table in front of their hand, humming softly. They beam, and a giggle follows you out the door, making your face heat once again as you head out to your car.

They text you near constantly, happy and sweet and almost devotional. You beam each time they text you, even sending little selfies to you a few times to remind you of their beautiful face. Then, a month or so after the two of you met, they show up at your door, shy and sweet, with their furred coat balanced on their shoulders and a little box in their hands.

You invite them in with a smile, and they’re nervous as they sit next to you and take your hand suddenly, their face dark. “I know that this is a surprise, but I wanted to go ahead and give you this, since we should be married by human terms as well. We can plan it later, of course, but I wanted to get this out of the way,” they chirp happily, and you can’t help but let out a confused noise.

They pause, head tilted, their deft fingers already sliding the ring halfway onto your left ring finger. “Do.. do you not wish to marry me in the human way?” they ask, and you let out another confused noise, explaining that you had no idea what they were talking about.

They flush darkly, suddenly shy, and bite their lip. “I’m a selkie, our coats are everything to us. When you returned my coat to me at dinner, that was basically you marrying me, and I thought that you knew that. I’m.. I’m sorry, I didn’t want to upset you,” they explain withe a shaky voice, but you understand completely. “Hey, hey. Don’t you worry about that, I’m not upset.”

At your words, the selkie tilts their head, brows furrowed. “You aren’t?” they ask, and you smile as your shake your head as you slide the ring fully onto your finger, then take their hand. “How about we live together for a bit before getting married the human way? So we can see how well we work?” you offer, and they beam as they nod, leaning in and wrapping you in a hug, laughing happily.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TWINCEST/INCEST WARNING
> 
> Twinncest + reader with my orc twins, Mason and Mikael. Also has some good stink kink as well.

They were stunning, both of them, gorgeous twins that seemed to share absolutely everything with one another, no matter what it was. It even extended to the monster side of Tinder, where they were upfront that they shared the profile and often shared any significant others they had. Of course, that didn’t bother you in the slightest, only made you more interested in the twins. When they liked you on the app, you didn’t even hesitate to match and strike up a conversation.

Even texting, they had subtle differences. Mason often used punctuation with his texting, but no capital letters except for emphasis, while Mikael used capital letters but no punctuation at all, along with a few emojis tossed in as well. They also looked a little bit different, though they were damn near inseparable as different people.

The only differences between the teal and green marble skinned orcs was the fact that one of Mason’s tusks was partially broken off, Mikael had a tattoo on his left forearm, and he also had a scar along his jaw. You picked up these subtleties by staring at the pictures they sent you, often ones snuck when they were in the gym and were shirtless in the changing room. The more risque ones were where one would be hanging off the other, hand in a spot that it really didn’t belong for brothers.

Both of them praised you to the high heavens when you sent any pictures to them, usually when you were getting ready in the mornings in preparation for the classes you had that day. It was adorable how they both crowed on and on about how amazing and stunning you looked, even when it was one of your bum days and you just wore a sweatshirt and jeans.

Though, you didn’t share a picture with them when you were getting ready to head over to their apartment, wanting to surprise them for dinner. They whined a bit, Mason begging so sweetly for a picture that you relented and sent a head only picture, beaming. But, that was all they were going to get until they saw you in person. The dinner at their apartment was your third or so date, the first two at the movies and a coffee shop where you met them both at one time.

You grin wide as you step up to their door, ringing the little bell and giggling when you heard the mad scramble to the door, both orcs growling that they’d be the one to greet you first. The door slams open and the twins look at you from a tangle of limbs and wide grins, tusks glimmering a bit in the light of the hallway. Mason greets you with a grunt of “Hey, babe,” as he untangles himself from his twin and steps in for a tight hug.

He’s huge enough that you’re engulfed in a mass of sweat covered and smelly orc, your cheeks flushing as the scent rolls over you and you feel the damp curls under his arms a bit on your own shoulder. Mikael shoves Mason out of the way, intent on getting his hug in as well, and his body is covered with sweat and his own scent, musky and dark and delicious.

You get in a couple deep breaths, breathing the smell of the orcs before Mikael pulled away and they led you into the apartment. They made sure you sat right in the middle of them on the couch, your favorite take out on the table, which you happily dig into. Mason and Mikael place you on their thighs, making sure you’re settled and comfortable as you eat, leaning against them with a smile.

As you settle in for a movie, the orc twins shift, Mason raising an arm up and you spy his thick, long pit hair- along with the sour, musky scent. You breathe it in as nonchalantly as you can, a little smile on your face. Mason seems to smirk, humming softly as he leaned closer and let more of the smell wash over you, your eyes shutting softly as you lean into him.

“Mason, you stink,” Mikael grumbles, but he’s not at all upset. In fact, he sounds happy that his twin reeks and he can smell it, and your open your eyes to see Mikael grinning at the two of you. “Y’know, sweetheart, we don’t just share our dates and everything else. We share each other, too,” Mikael says softly, his eyes bright. You feign innocence, tilting your head and questioning what he meant in a sweet tone. 

“We’ll show you,” Mason chirps as he moves you onto the couch between them, and he leans over to his twin, both of them twisting their heads the right way so their tusks don’t crush together as they kiss sweetly, your eyes wide as you watch, seeing the hint of a tongue slipping from one mouth to the other. Pleasure fills you, sweet and hot, and you make a little noise of happiness as your hand falls between your legs. The twins pause their kissing and turn to smirk at you, one turning off the TV while the other picks you up and carries you to the bedroom.

It seemed you had a lot of learning to do when it came to these twins, but you were happy to go through their lessons.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TWINCEST/INCEST WARNING
> 
> Part 2 of Mason and Mikael

There’s too many hands on you, giving you too many sensations, and the feeling of tusks on your skin almost overwhelms your senses. You moan softly when a pair of lube soaked fingers stretch you open, toes curling when the blunt tips trace your sweet spot. Your eyes open to a sight of huge, gorgeous orc balls in your face, a thick cock nudging sweetly at your cheek.

You manage a kiss to the tip and a little kitten lick before its owner guides it gently into your mouth with a growl, balls settling hot and heavy on the bridge of your nose. They sway a bit with each stutter of Mikael’s hips- you recognized his pleased groan in an instant- and rub softly against your skin. He lets out another growl when you suck his cock hard, taking most of it in his mouth, and you can tell that Mason is fingering his twin open by the drip of lube on your forehead.

Then the heavy balls and thick cock abandon you, and there’s three fingers stretching you, but Mason is fucking his tongue into your mouth, groaning happily when you tangle your fingers in his hair. It’s a weird splay of body parts, limbs fucking everywhere and it’s only sorted when Mikael hoists you up onto your back, thick cock sliding slow and sure into your hole. You gasp and sigh, each bump of the ladder piercings in his fat cock rippling inside you with the slow thrusting.

“Feel so good, sweet thing,” he purrs, licking his lips as he bottoms out, the soft pouch of his belly resting on yours, letting you adjust to his size before he pulls out and starts slowly thrusting into you. Mason watches from over Mikael’s shoulder, his huge hands massaging his twin’s even bigger tits. Mikael’s hips stutter when Mason tugs a nipple, the soft peak hardening in his fingers.

He whines high and happy when one of Mason’s hands weasel under his arm, cupping his other pec and tweaking his other nipple. His hips work slowly against Mikael’s ass, the younger twin whining as the tip of his brother’s cock nudged into his hole, butter soft. “Should I give Mikael some loving, sweetheart? He’s stretched and ready for it,” Mason purrs and grins at you, his eyes bright as you nod and moan, still getting slowly fucked by Mikael.

The thrusts stop as Mikael shudders, and you know that Mason’s slid into his hole, thick cock spearing him open and wide. You grin and clench around the orc inside you, bracing your hands on the bed and fucking yourself hard on Mikael’s cock. He groans and gasps as Mason starts fucking into him, his hips working hard and fast, and the snapping of his hips sends Mikael into you.

You cry out as they roughly fuck, hips smacking hard and fast and huge hands grabbing your thighs and hips hard enough that you know you’ll bruise. It’s heavenly, and you loved it. Your entire body thrummed like a live wire, and you let out a shout of pleasure as Mikael slams his hips in deep and hits your sweet spot with a deliciously brutal thrust, and then he’s coming with a groan, head tossed back.

You’re almost sad when he stops, and let a whine escape, then Mason nudges his twin down, and your hips up, until Mikael’s mouth settles on your leaking hole, tusks digging into your skin as he eats you out desperately. Mason rearranges his twin so he can keep fucking into Mikael, high whines escaping against your hole as Mikael gets pounded hard and fast.

“I want a turn with you, too, Mason,” you pant, thighs tight around Mikael’s head and fingers woven in his hair. The older twin smirked, slapping his brother’s thick ass, then gripped it hard. “Don’t worry, you will. I’ll fuck you nice and deep, just be patient,” he purred sweetly, smiling wide.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader tried to summon a demon and thinks they didn't show up. But, they were just hiding out of sight.

They didn’t come like you had wanted, hadn’t shown up. Your pain and disappointment was palpable, and you sighed as you blew out the candles and cleared away the offerings. It was a failure, like all the other attempts, and you were mad. Settling in your room, you finger comb your hair and sigh, trying to calm yourself from the disappointment that settled heavy in your guts.

You go to bed without any preamble, falling into a restless sleep. Half way through the night, you feel arms settle around your waist, breath stirring the soft hair against your neck. You stir in your sleep, sighing as you press back into the figure, and feel a thin tail curl around your thigh loosely.

In the morning sun, you’ll see that your partner is a lovely demon with short horns above their brows, their skin colored a deep teal and their hair a bright copper. They’re nude behind you, soft cock resting just above a plump cunt between their legs, and the swell of soft fat on their chest presses to your back. They smile against you, murmuring low for you to sleep, kissing your neck sweetly.

You smile back, sigh, and fall back asleep, warm in the arms of your companion.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DRUGGING AND NONCON/DUBCON WARNING
> 
> Yandere werewolf bartender. That's all you need to know.

His paw is rough, claws scratching just barely against his bright red cock, the pointed tip buried in the glass in his other paw, and he humps hard into his own grip. All the while, he imagined you, taking his cock and loving the bump of his knot against your hole, begging him to fill you with seed. It’s so hot, and he can’t stop before his balls draw tight and his knot pulses in his hand.

He comes, filling the cup, and pants as he watches it swirl with the coconut rum in your cup. He shakes it, knot deflating since he wasn’t in you, and it mixes easily with your drink. He’s about to head back out to the bar, and plops a roofie into the cup as well. He stirs it around, making sure everything is mixed perfectly, then steps back out into the buzzing bar.

You beam as he returns, and his tail wags with happiness as he places your drink in front of you, smiles sweet and charming as you down it, swallowing every last drop, and he loves the thought of his cum settling n your belly, filling you with a delicious burn and setting fire to your stomach.

“Have fun, sweetheart. I’ll meet you when my shift’s over,” he says sweetly and you giggle as you return to the dance floor, hips swaying in full viewing pleasure for him as he serves other customers. His shift ends a half hour later, and you’re swaying on your feet, eyes drooping, and he grins when he sees the drug is taking place.

It was showtime, and he happily went to you, catching your arm and cooing that he’d help you home, no problem.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slutty faery + nightly shenanigans. She wants you to come and play with her.

She’s smirking, and for some reason it makes you mad. She’s smirking because you know you can see her, knows that you’re staring just like she is, staring at how her hands cup her soft looking tits so teasingly. Then one slides down between her thighs, and you’re heating up madly, completely unable to tear your eyes away from the sight of her fingers running over her already wet looking slit.

She seems to giggle, then her mouth opens in a moan as her fingers slide over her clit, legs spread inhumanly wide and sharp teeth bared in a huge smirk. Her ears twitch as a deer passes by, then she spreads her cunt wide, insides looking so inviting, and you have to shove the palm of your hand against your own cunt to calm yourself a bit.

The faery crooks her free fingers towards you, inviting you outside to claim her, and you don’t need any motivation before sprinting out of your house. The path is clear and you know it, so you’re quickly face to face with the little minx of a faery. She smirks more and rolls onto her knees- still in front of the camera, so you have a show- as she coos a greeting, fingers plunging into your own cunt and squelching.

You’re in for a long, happy night, and you’re happy to indulge the faery.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a slut for Godbrand and needed to write him.

Godbrand was the definition of annoyance. His voice rang through the castle like nothing else, and it grated your nerves endlessly. Sure, the vampire had a pleasant enough voice when you listened but the yelling was almost as bad as those of humans. He was raving about something, probably just upset he hadn’t fed off of something or built a boat yet.

“Do you know what I’m saying?” he questions, and you look up from the night creature corpse you’re sewing. He’s staring at you, arms outstretched, and you sigh.

“No, Godbrand, I do not. Frankly, I was ignoring you,” you reply with a huff, and he bares his teeth like a petulant child. “Fuckin’ forgers and crafters. Always ignoring, always working,” he growls under his breath.

The comment earns a swift kick to his shin and you bare your teeth at him. Even at a simple fraction of vampire in your body, you still had some of their qualities, mainly the speed and smaller fangs. Godbrand huffs again, then growls as he shoves the corpse out of your hands and brackets you on the steps you sit on.

“Try to ignore me now,” he chortles, and you roll your eyes. He was a sucker for any type of attention, and you were damned if you weren’t going to indulge a bit. Corpses were only so much fun. Your fingers run up his neck and Godbrand’s eyes go wide for a second before a smirk comes onto his face. You were always playing hard to get, and now was an opening for him.

You felt him shiver just so when one of your hands traveled into his hair, and then you had a tight grip and were surging forward. Godbrand snarled when you shoved him onto his front on the ground, but a harsh pull to his hair had him mewling. “You’re not the one in charge here, Godbrand,” you murmur in his ear.

He grunts when you flip his fur up and yank his pants down to his knees, hobbling him until you were done. “Little Godbrand,” you tease, calling upon the argument you had heard in Dracula’s study, and he flinches. Godbrand’s shoulders draw up to his ears both from the name and from your fingers running down to the clench of his hole, tapping there lightly.

“No noises now? Once you know you’re beat then you quiet up rather quickly,” you breathe in his ear, tracing one fang lightly over the shell to make hims shudder. Your fingers curl around his sack and he whines high in his throat when you grip hard enough to have your dull nails press into the sensitive skin. You move on to his cock after that, laughing softly when you find it’s hard and weeping already.

“Not so little, are you? Perhaps you’re a proper Viking after all, with a toy this size,” you muse as you jerk him with a dry hand, slow and cruel. Godbrand pants against the floor and shakes under your hands as you play with him, making sweet noises.

You grin and pull away suddenly, standing and watching him. The vampire takes a moment to gather himself before he’s crawling on his knees to you, eyes wide and almost crazed. He’s almost about to beg when you wrench his head back with a fist in his hair, your smirk growing when he whines.

“Let me work for an hour more and perhaps I’ll reward you, Godbrand. Don’t distract me or you won’t get anything good, only what humans call blue balls.”


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smug bastard Fae has some fun with a random human

When he walked by the first time, you hadn’t paid much mind to the faerie. His eyes had told you the main facet of his personality: pompous prick. You simply kept strolling down to your favorite pretzel stand and got you small lunch. He passed by a second time when you had settled on a bench and were eating your sweet pretzel, dipping it in the icing it had come with.

You happened to look up when he slowly walked past, and felt your gut twist when he gave you a sneering look. Like you were just garbage on the street. His kind had never been civil to yours, but you were one of the ones that ashamedly had a weak spot for the Fae looking down on you. His eyes meet your own and his upper lip curls into a grimace before he turns away into an alley.

One look over his shoulder and a hand slipping to cup the bulge in his dress pants had you shoving your pretzel in its bag and trotting after him.

He was rather brutal, shoving you mean and nasty into a wall and ripping his way to his prize. You weren’t that prepared, but he was Fae and used the bare minimum of his powers to make you ready for him. He shoved in rudely, thick cock stretching you enough to make you hiss and swallow your breath harshly. The Fae fucked you without care for your pleasure, only his.

His slim fingers bruised your hips and the back of your neck, one hand pressing your head into the wall harshly. “Nasty fucking humans,” he huffs, pressing close and shifting to get his dick in deeper. You gurgle when he yanks your hair, head falling back onto his shoulder and eyes struggling to focus on his furious eyes.

You tell you weren’t the only one he was mad at.

His fingers bury into your mouth, pressing your tongue flat to the base of your mouth and making you shudder. “I just have to look at you and you come running for my dick. Fucking slut,” he snarls as he pulls out almost completely then shoves in hard and fast. You groan and pant against his fingers, trying to suck them as best as you can.

“You don’t even deserve this, whore. I’ll have to bleach my cock after this, don’t even know where this hole’s been or what’s been in it. Disgusting human whore, you’re so lucky I’m blessing you with my cock,” he pants madly and your eyes shudder closed.

He fucks for another minute or two and you feel your pulse racing at his balls drawing up tight with each slap of his hips. But the feeling you expect doesn’t come, as he simply pulls out of your hole and you hear his belt jingle. You turn and gasp, fumbling your hands at him and babbling pleas for him to cum, you wanted it so bad.

The Fae simply laughs and elbows you away, his dick tucked into his slacks. “I’m going to find someone else to cum in, you don’t deserve a single drop,” he says, tone condescending and cold. He pulls out a wrinkled five from his pocket and tosses it on the ground in front of you.

“Whores deserve to be paid for their services, even filthy humans like you,” he coos before leaving, a smirk on his face.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pegging, knife play, choking, femdom, bondage
> 
> I borrowed brimbrimbrimbrim's zombie boy for Nasty Loving

The knife against his skin made him itch and shiver, but it wasn’t too much out of fear. Some of it was, and some was arousal. Feeling the blade slice through the worn out black jeans and through the ratty boxers he had on underneath was enough to make him drip. A shiver ran down his back and his arms flexed in the restraints she had put him in. Shoulda put a fucking muzzle on, though.

“Can’t believe you get hot from this,” he huffed out, a rough cackle following as the knife stilled. The cackle stopped short when he felt the tip of his press into his taint, balls jumping and cock already drooling. She laughs behind him, places her chin on his rotten shoulder.

“You get hot from it too, darling,” she breathes, and Bram curses in his head. That shuts him up, though, and he’s relieved at the sharp point retreating from his taint. He barely gets a breather before her fingers are pressing against his hole, still a bit loose from her finger blasting him a few hours ago, and she presses them in smoothly.

The slide of gloves and lube feels weird, but his dick sure isn’t complaining as it jumps and spits out more zombie pre. She coos about how cute he is when he’s helpless and under her control, and it makes an involuntary shiver run down his back. A gargle sounds when she replaces her fingers with the ribbed cock she had strapped on earlier, and then the sharp edge of the knife is at his throat. As much as he hated to say it, the feeling of the metal against the skin he had remaining had his nerves buzzing.

She started slow, fucking him deep rather than fast, and cooed the whole time. It infuriated him, but he was too lost in the sweet feeling of his prostate getting nailed by the blunt cockhead to really snark. His body felt electric, and then there was the knife pressing against his belly, a hand around his throat. Bram could feel her picking up speed, until his face was mushed in the bed and the covers pressed into his nasal cavity.

The hand on his throat didn’t last long, finding its way to his dick and jerking fast and dry while the knife returned to his throat. He could only pant and ride the wave of pleasure, grunting and swearing as he came, balls drawing up tight. Halfway through his nut, Bram shuddered at the feeling of thick fake cum gushing inside him from the toy. He loved this part, though he never admitted it, and she knew it, especially from the jerk of his balls that she undoubtedly spied.

He hated it and loved it, and couldn’t help but itch for another round, maybe convince to fuck the last load something frothy while she choked him a bit.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom and Eddie both love breeding cuties, and they share the cuties as well.

“Good morsel… Taking us so well,” Venom sighed in your ear, and you sobbed happily as you felt them pushing deeper into your insides. Your belly bulged, and you could feel Eddie’s hands coming around to feel the soft bump his and Venom’s cocks made. He let out a deeply rumbling groan against your neck, panting and making your hair shift.

It had been a struggle to convince you to let both Venom and Eddie fuck you, Venom taking over a different host so Eddie could share the experience of deep dicking you without the symbiote. He was the first to come, making you gasp as your belly swelled more with the hot load Eddie pumped into you. You panted happily as he fucked his hips up a couple times, groaning your name as Venom growled and purred.

“Poor excited Eddie,” Venom cackles, and Eddie bares his teeth at the symbiote over your shoulder before Venom grabs your hips and starts fucking you in earnest. Eddie moans at the feeling, his beefy arms linked around your belly and holding you in place.

“Gonna breed you, baby,” Eddie groans in your ear, and you feel your arousal spiking at the thought. Venom snarls and nods, too excited to speak. He humps quick and hard into you, Eddie continuing to babble on about how pretty you look, belly swollen with their cocks and cum, how Venom will knock you up real nice, they won’t let you go till you’re so filled you’re leaking for days, and you cum when Venom’s hand rubs your sex.

A shriek falls from your lips and you clench around both Eddie and Venom. A few fat globs of cum squelch out of you, but are quickly replaced by almost a gallon of Venom’s cum, filling you almost to bursting. Eddie’s cock flexes and spits out a small load, his voice a high whine as he feels the waterfall of cum leaving your hole when Venom pulls out.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satyrs are hot and I love them, so have some satyr breeding

Satyrs were known for their horny natures, and their potency as well. They were lustful creatures, really only focused on getting their dicks in anything they could. They were even worse when they were in their ruts. You were lucky enough to only stumble across one while out in the woods, but even he was a struggle.

He was stocky and strong, manhandling you easily as you tried to fight, squealing like a fucking pig as the satyr ripped your shorts to shreds. His cock hung heavy and thick between his legs, fattening up with every trash of your body. He panted hard into the crook of your neck, babbling something about how you smelled good enough to eat and he could barely wait to fuck you good enough you’d be addicted.

Somehow, when he shoves in, it doesn’t hurt too much. You realize it’s because of the pheromones he’s dumping into your sinuses, and they loosen all your muscles. Their voice cuts off into a series of happy bleats, hooves digging into the ground as he presses his dick in as far as it can into you. You can feel it in your guts, and groan as your eyes roll back in your head. 

The satyr chases his own pleasure with no care of yours, but you’re too high on his musk that you don’t even care. His horns knock against your jaw, undoubtedly bruising your skin. Your mind is too far to recognize his words as what they are, but you know he’s bragging about already having you fucked senseless.

You nod and moan, eyes a bit crossed as he fucks hard and fast into you, rearranging everything inside you to make room for his cock. His fat balls draw up against you as he picks up his pace and then there’s a meaty hand grabbing your chin. Your eyes struggle to focus on the satyr’s bearded face, and he smacks your cheek to get your brain on track. “Beg for it, beg for me to come inside you,” he giggles.

It takes a minute before your brain processes his request, and another for it to work. Your words slur together into a mess, but you manage to get “C-cum in m-me, pleeease,” out clear. It’s enough to drive him over the edge, and he yells as he’s coming inside you. It’s thicker and hotter than human seed, and there’s so much more of it that you’re afraid you’ll blow. 

Even just after he’s cum, the satyr doesn’t stop pumping his hips, sending gushes of cum out of your body. The sounds are enough to make you turn bright red and squeal in embarrassment, but they make the satyr even harder as he fucks you into the ground.

As his tongue lolls out and he groans, filling you again, you know it’s going to be a very long time before you’ll be released.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satyr Breeding Part 2: this time with MORE satyrs

The satyrs that roamed the fields outside of town weren’t like the stories said. They were huge, intimidating creatures, with horns that looked sharp enough to kill. Despite their size, the satyrs were kind creatures with gentle smiles and deep laughs. The town girls cooed over them and giggled when they lifted them into the air as if they were light little feathers.

During the spring, though, the satyrs stayed out of the town. They were in their ruts and were menacing to the whole population, especially the ladies with pretty cunts that were ripe for picking. The brave would go into the woods, not returning for weeks on end until the ruts ended, and returned with bruises new and old. Some even returned with heavy bellies full of satyr seed, turning to babies that the satyrs returned for in the summer.

It was one of the rut seasons that you had been cornered by a satyr, the huge creature smelling of musk and lust. Your heart raced when he backed you against one of the trees, leaning down in half to sniff wildly at your neck. You could tell that he was desperate for you by the way he collapsed to the ground on his knees, burying his face between your legs with a groan.

“You smell divine, little thing…” he panted out, eyes blown wide and tongue lolling as he pawed at your lower garments. His cock stood huge and proud against his belly, already weeping, and you whimpered at the sight. He asked for something, and your mind took a minute to recognize he was asking it you were alright with him taking you.

You nodded once, then twice, squealing when he beamed. His grip was firm as he bent you over a fallen tree, ripping a hole in your breeches to get at your hole. The satyr’s tongue was hot and wet against your hole, lapping messily. You cried out and whined, leaning back into the muscle when it pressed inside. After his tongue was a huge finger, spreading your hole wide and making you howl. The noises drew a crowd of the satyrs, all of them hard and leaking, and you clenched around your first partner’s digit as they crowded around.

It would be a long spring for you, and your hole already ached from the stretch it would have to endure for all of these huge creatures. But something about being shared by all of them was exhilarating, making your head turn to the positives of this predicament.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf!Mad Sweeney has some fun with the reader, predator/prey style

The woods were cold and quiet as you raced through them, panting hard. The cold stung your lungs and made your cheeks burn while tears fell from your eyes. But you still ran, and still laughed when you head footsteps behind you. Every foot, they drew closer and closer until you veered sharply and the figure hunting you went careening into the forest.

A howl of annoyance filled your ears as you side swept Sweeney again, but he was fast enough to catch your ankle and send you tumbling to the ground. The fallen leaves were enough of a cushion that you didn’t hurt too much, but you knew there were going to be bruises in the morning. Your breath came in sharp gulps of air, though a giggle escaped when Sweeney laid his furry body over yours, rumbling deep in his chest.

“I won, an’ caught ya. Time for m’prize,” he growled deep in your ear. You curve your back up, your thin nightgown sliding up your body to show off your slick hole and spread thighs. Without hesitation, Sweeney pressed in hard and deep with an echoing howl, his head thrown back. He didn’t waste time with fucking you and instead set himself in a rough pace, teeth and claws buried in your skin.

“Pretty little slut, love running from me and bein’ m’prey,” he snarled, making you clench up with a whine. “Gon’ fill y’up, lovely. Fill tha’ belly wit pups.” The thought made you shake and shiver, already close to cumming without him even touching your sweet spot. Sweeney was more worked up than you thought, his knot popping inside your hole within a few minutes and making you squeal.

As he kept fucking his knot into your belly, Sweeney bit at your shoulders, marking you to hell and back even before he had filled your guts with cum. It was delicious, everything, and when he finally came, you slumped into the ground, an orgasm making you shake hard enough to make the werewolf whine.

Oh, it was going to be a wonderful full moon.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some reader insert with my fursona, El

Their tongue, long and slimy, slides up your chest. The tip curls around one nipple as their cock slides slow and smooth inside your hole. Their claws run slow up and down your sides and they hum as your own fingers run underneath their wings. Their other fingers knead your ass, using their grip to pull you onto their cock. It was long enough to make a bulge in your belly that moved with every thrust of their hips.

El hummed sweetly as they licked up your chest fully, then stuffs the first few inches of their tongue into your mouth. It teases with possibly going down your throat as well, then they pull it back and lift your hips enough to start fucking hard and deep inside your guts. They panted happily, ears flat against their head and fluff sticking a million different ways from where you had been playing with it earlier. 

“You’re so damn cute, all stuffed with my cock. Bet I could make you cum like this, just rearranging those pretty guts,” they coo. El’s voice is rough and gritty, like they gargled gravel for days, and it raked down your spine like a set of claws. Or maybe those were their claws. Either way, it made your head spin and your mouth open in a wide moan of their name.

Their wings flicked and they groaned happily, two of their four hands pinching at your nipples to make your squeal. The other two gripped your hips hard enough to bruise, keeping you perfectly balanced and prime to be bred deep.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a request for Nick Jakoby in heat and it got my dick HARD

Orcish heats were rough, but yummy. Your fingers curled tight into the sheets, back arched enough to make your muscles sting, as Nick buried himself deep inside you. Thick, hot cum filled your belly for the third time that evening. His tusks dug into your shoulder as he bit down with pleasure, thick thighs clenching around your hips.

Your head rolls back as you moan, trying to catch his lips for a bruising kiss. He obliges without hesitation and you don’t even care about the blunt tusks scraping your lower lip. Nick murmured his apologies even as his hips started rocking again and he pressed his nose into your hair. He was always so sweet and gentle, only becoming a brute when he was deep in his heat and unable to think properly. You coo gently and kiss his cheek, then find his hand among the sheets and link your fingers with his.

Nick rolls you over gently, somehow keeping his cock inside your body and plugging up all the cum in your guts. He only rolled you over for the last round of the hour, and you sighed in relief as he moved slowly. His face stayed buried in the crook of your neck and he held both of your hands in his, something that grounded you and helped keep your head in the moment. Nick’s hips worked slow and steady, a heavy pistoning that made your head fuzzy and your mouth dry.

His angle was just right to hit every sweet spot, and his kissed you deeply as you came with a little mewl against his lips. He followed not long after, another load filling your belly and making you feel ready to pop. Heaving a deep, long sigh as his dick pulsed twice more before softening, Nick rubbed his cheek against yours with a sheepish smile.

“Sorry again, honey, can’t control myself,” he huffed, and you laughed as you kissed him again, not minding it one bit.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big, beautiful, curious mermaid says hello to a tiny human in a tiny boat

Easily the size of your row boat, the mermaid followed you under the water as you swam after the waves steadily carrying away your dog. Of course, Aaron couldn’t even fucking doggy paddle even though he was a lab, and he was freaking out with every splash of the waves against his chocolate covered body.

He was so happy when you swim up to him, panting and letting him jump onto your chest and lets you half butterfly back to your boat. Aaron scrambles into the boat the moment his paws get close to it, and you hiss as his claws dig into your shoulders and belly, scratching hard. Then, the mermaid slid her hand around your ankle, making you yelp and cling to the side of the boat as she drug herself out of the water using your body.

She was huge, and her teeth were so sharp, but instead of clamping them around your belly and ripping you open like a shark would, she’s.. smiling. She trills, clicks, and pops, reaching a huge hand out to pat two fingers on Aaron’s head, and you swallow hard in amazement. Aaron’s shocked, lets out a little wuff, but doesn’t do much else.

The mermaid seems to giggle, the sound bubbling out of her throat. She presses a kiss to your forehead, then disappears into the waves again, letting you hoist yourself into your boat and row as fast as you can away, but you know you’ll come back and see her again.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf heats. Bc they're delicious.

“C’mere, big boy, I’ll take care of you.”

His tail wags slowly as he shuffles close, bright red cock bouncing with each step and drooling liberally onto the floor. You’re already aching for it, and roll onto your front. His nose goes right to your hole- already wet and open from your fingers- and you feel the hot slip of his tongue testing the give. It makes you squeal and giggle, crawling up the bed away from the wiggly intruder.

He huffs before dragging you back, and you feel the stab of his cock head a couple of times as he tries to slip into you without help. He pants hot and heavy against your neck when you grab the base of his dick and guide the firm weight of it into your body with a dull pop of resistance. Your best friend doesn’t even hesitate before he starts going at it, howling and panting the entire time he dicks your guts deeply.

All you can do is hold on for the ride and try not to pass out from the intensity of his thrusts. He does all the work and keeps you in position with his strong paws, even adjusting you for a few seconds before he starts up his rabbit humping again. With each adjustment, you have a few moments to adjust and catch your breath, and you squeal with each pick up of his hips and his teeth digging firmly into your shoulder.

His knot pops in only a few minutes into his crazed humping, and you moan at the intrusion before moaning even louder with the hot rush of cum that fills your belly. You can feel him wagging his tail from the connection point and try not to cringe at the sloppy licks he gives you. You feel bloated with both his knot and his cum, but it’s only the first round of many for the night.

Hopefully you didn’t leak too much after he was done with you.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous yautja boyfriend fucks his s/o for talking to someone else

Struggling against his broad arms was futile, since yautja were insanely strong creatures, and she couldn’t keep up with the sheer power he held in just one of his arms. When her neighbor from across the hall decided to talk with her and make a few jokes that made her blush, she had a feeling it wouldn’t end well. And it didn’t, as her alien mate had slammed open their apartment door and roared in her neighbor’s face. He had turned white and sprinted off, and she had been forced up against a wall with her underwear and pants ripped off.

“I didn’t.. ah! I didn’t flirt with himmm!” she squealed, and the yautja clicked his mandibles once, then twice. He ground his hips further into hers, making her fingers curl into claws against the hard expanse of the wall against her back. Her eyes rolled back when he pinched meanly at her sex, the rough pads of his fingertips rubbing deliciously against her skin.

He knew she hadn’t been looking to mate the other ooman, but he didn’t care. She was his mate and he was hers, and he was going to show her that fact. And if she made enough noise for the male to hear on the other side of the hallway, then his job was done well. His mandibles clicked rapidly as she squeezed tight around him, his cock sinking further into her heat.

She still wouldn’t look him in the eyes, but that was okay. They had only just begun, after all.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krampus stops by for a little visit

“You do know what tonight is, right? It’s Krampusacht, when Krampus is let out of his chains and loosed on everyone.”

“Who’s Krampus?”

“He’s Santa’s helper, and punishes naughty kids. He beats them with birch branches and then shoves them in his sack to carry off and use for his work,” you breathe, and the kid you’re babysitting shrinks back in their bed. Their eyes are huge, and even though they protest that you’re lying, the tremble of their lower lip tells you that they believe. So, you wish them a good night and pat their head before slipping out of the room.

Thankfully, the story was enough to keep the kid in bed until he could fall asleep, and you settle yourself on the couch for a few movies. You doze off in the middle of one, only waking when you hear the rattle of chains near your seat. It should have scared you, waking up to a huge, hulking goat man. But, you just smiled up at him, offering to make him a drink for his travels that night.

Krampus barely speaks, hooves clomping with each step he takes while he follows you around the house and to the kitchen. He only speaks when he corners you against the couch while you make him hot chocolate, his tongue sliding over the curve of your jaw. You shiver a it, reaching back to palm at his furry crotch with a little grin.

“Have you been naughty?” he rumbles in your ear, and you shiver again. He already knows, but it’s delicious to have him hump against your ass when you nod your head with a soft whisper of “Yes, Krampus…” He growls softly, huge hands moving to cup your ass through your pajamas. Krampus’ tongue still roams over your neck and jaw, but it’s followed this time by his teeth- sharp and insistent.

“Then you’ll have to be punished, morsel. Remove your bottoms.”


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DUBCON WARNING
> 
> Yandere Godbrand + breeding kink

Godbrand wasn’t as good at stalking you as he thought. He was too loud with his breathing, his steps, and he was always spotted in his little spot by the entrance to your forge by everyone. Carmilla loved teasing about it, calling him soft for his adoration, and enjoyed playing with you. Of course, you could barely stand her and often had one of your night creatures chase her from the room, so Godbrand didn’t have much to cry about.

One night, after a tense council meeting, you found Godbrand reclined on your anvil, making you sigh and run a hand through your hair. “I don’t have time tonight, Godbrand. A new wave of injured night creatures were brought in, and I have to see to them,” you huff, snapping your fingers. The viking gives you a blank stare, but groans when your hand strays to your whip, and stands.

“I just don’t understand why you like these things more than me,” he replies, arms crossed as he leans against a wall of stone. Your eyes roll upwards, hands guiding your helper night creatures to gather one of their brethren’s pieces and place them on your anvil.

“They don’t smell as much, for one. And they rarely talk back.” You snap, and your creatures gather your bone needle and threads for you to begin the reassembly. Godbrand laughs at your quip, the hairs on your neck prickling as he comes up behind you, hands resting on your hips.

“Do you really like them more than me?” he asks, voice dangerously low in your ear, and your fingers still on the night creature’s form. Your instincts scream for you to fight back, and your creatures are on edge, but you keep it cool. “Godbrand. Back away and I may give you an answer.”

His hands squeeze tighter on your hips as a reply, one clawed hand running down the center of your trousers, pressing in just so to grind against your sex. Your breath hitches in a second and he smirks against your neck. “Give me your answer, forge healer,” he growls, cheek pressed to the fragile skin of your throat. You shake just so, one hand moving up to lace in his hair while the other squeezes the cold stone of your anvil.

“I… I don’t like them more than you,” you breathe, and can hear Godbrand swallow thickly. “I like healing them, but… nothing can compare to you.”

The groan that sounds reverberates through your body, and Godbrand buries his head in your hair. His claws rip into your trousers, splitting it from crotch to ass, then he shoves the creature off your anvil. “G-Godbrand!” you shout as he shoves you over the anvil, fabric rumpling as he strips himself and ruts against your ass.

“Gonna make you mine. Fill you up with my seed, make you have my babies. Keep you full all the time and milk your tits dry,” he purrs, and you whine happily at the thought, a shiver running up your spine as he shoves his fingers in your mouth.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sub!Godbrand + pet kink

You catch a foot before it strikes your belly, and growl as you shoves Godbrand’s knee to the side, then yank at the leash you have attached to his collar. His eyes blow wide and the fight goes out of him, making you grin. “That’s a good pet. Stop fighting me, naughty boy. You know you like having me dick you down,” you purr, and he softens, mouth falling into a little o.

Your thumb slides over his lower lip and you card your fingers through his beard, then through his hair. Godbrand sighs as you press deep inside him, the head of your cock against his prostate. You wrap the leash around your wrist, tugging it to make Godbrand lift his head up for a kiss. “My pretty boy… So perfect around my cock,” you purr happily, kissing his nose with a smile.

He mewls as you fuck him deep and slow, at a different pace than he’s used to, and it makes him squirm. His fingers curl and pull at the furs on his bed, soft noises falling from his lips. Some of them sound like begging, prompting you to speed up with a wide smirk. “Speak up, pet. Use your words,” you coo happily, and Godbrand’s cheeks turn into a deep red, almost the same as his hair. He hated speaking when in these situations, and you wanted to push him to speak, a smile huge on your face.

“Pl-please… fuck me harder,” he hissed through his teeth, his clawed hands clutching at your shoulders. Godbrand’s eyes grew wide when he drew your blood, his breath coming in wheezes when you tightened the pull on his collar.

“Only good pets get to have treats,” you growl out, each word paired with the thrust of your hips. Godbrand squeaked and whined, moaning when you stabbed at his prostate. You giggled at the sweet, blissed out look on his face, rubbing your thumb over the line where his collar dug into his pale neck. He was frenzied at the smell of your blood, and the pleasure coursing through his veins, and threw himself around on the bed with loud snarls.

He settled after a few minutes, enough that you could run your fingers over your bleeding shoulder. Godbrand moaned happily when you shoved two bloody fingers into his mouth, sliding them over his tongue with a command of “Lick it clean, pet.” He came then, with the taste of blood on his tongue and his breath cut off by your grip on his leash.


End file.
